Nunca me alejare de ti
by wholock87
Summary: Tanto Ash como Dawn descubrieron que se aman mutuamente, lamentablemente ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas regiones. Gracias a cosas del destino ellos se volverán a reencontrar para poder tener un nuevo viaje juntos y poder confesarse, pero lamentablemente las cosas no suceden como uno quiere [Advertencia: este fic contiene temas fuertes]
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, bueno, bueno… creo que se preguntaran porque escribo otro fic cuando tengo varios pendientes. El asunto es el siguiente: este es un fic especial pues fue creado en colaboración con RyoNef191 en la que juntos diseñamos la trama, los diálogos y la estructura del fic; él se encargó de escribir esto y la razón por la que él no la sube en su cuenta es porque yo no tengo ningún fic M. Este fic no sera el unico en colaboracion pues se tiene uno que otro en mente para el futuro. Espero que les guste el trabajo y sin más que decir, si les ha gustado este fic comenten y suscríbanse que nos ayudaría mucho, les ha hablado Whodross y les deseo muy buenas noches **

Ash estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, al pie de la cama estaba su fiel amigo Pikachu. Ash estaba reflexionando sobre sus aventuras por las diferentes regiones del mundo Pokemon; él había sido feliz durante todo ese tiempo, con las batallas y con cada amigo nuevo que hacía... Pero él quería más.

El joven entrenador reciente había concluido con su travesía por la región Sinnoh. Si bien había perdido en la semifinal contra Tobías, había hecho muchas amistades que estuvieron poyándolo todo el tiempo, sobretodo Dawn, una chica que fue su acompañante durante todo su viaje por la región, quien siempre le brindó su apoyo y siempre estuvo allí para él.

Ash giró la cabeza hacia su pared donde había muchas fotografías de todos sus viajes, y también muchas fotografías que se había tomado con todos sus amigos y compañeros de viaje. Pero en todo el muro, había más fotografías donde aparecían él y la coordinadora de cabello azul. Se levantó y se dirigió al muro para tomar una fotografía en especial, donde se encontraba Dawn sentada en una silla y él estaba detrás de ella recargando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla. Ash sonrió levemente, siempre sonreía cada que recordaba a Dawn.

Tomó la fotografía y dijo—pero que me hiciste Dawn. Desde que volví a Kanto lo único que hago es pensar en ti. No he querido hacer más ya que no encuentro los ánimos suficientes, ánimos que tú me dabas vestida de porrista—dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a Dawn con el traje mencionado

Ash había empezado a experimentar un fuerte sentimiento de atracción por su acompañante en Sinnoh, ella se había convertido en una chica muy especial para él. Últimamente, desde que llegó a su casa, la había estado recordando cada vez más, el chico se sentía vacío sin ella, le hacía falta—creo que no lo sabía en ese momento y ahora me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho cuando pude… pero creo que he llegado a enamorarme de ti—decía mientras miraba la fotografía algo desanimado pero aún conservaba su sonrisa

Pikachu miraba como su entrenador veía la fotografía algo triste. El pokemon le habló, Ash le prestó atención y luego dijo—calma pikachu. Solo estoy un poco triste. Extraño a Dawn y sé que también la extrañas—Al oír eso su pokemon le contestó.

Ash dejó de prestarle atención a Pikachu y volvió a mirar la fotografía—por qué tuve que regresarme sin ella? Por qué no me quedé con ella o me la traje aquí conmigo?—se dijo melancólicamente. Más temprano que tarde frunció el ceño y dijo—Tienes Razón¡—

Esas preguntas "activaron" esa determinación que siempre ha caracterizado a nuestro querido Ash—tienes razón amigo. Hice eso pero todavía no es tarde para contactarla y decirle lo que siento—dijo levantándose de la silla. Mostraba una gran sonrisa y se podía ver arder sus ojos. El joven estaba determinado a decirle a Dawn lo que siente y a volver a viajar con ella y no dejaría que nada se lo impidiera.

Pikachu estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amo muy contento—Pika Pi—gritó de alegría el roedor.

Vamos pikachu¡ vamos abajo¡ vamos a decirle a mamá que volveremos a Sinnoh a buscar a mi futura novia—dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía escaleras abajo mientras pikachu lo seguía.

Ash bajó a la sala de estar de su casa emocionado—mamá¡—se quedó calmado al ver que la señora Delia tenía compañía—profesor Oak¡ Que gusto que esté por aquí¡—saludó alegremente al ídolo de su infancia

El profesor Oak, gran amigo de la familia Ketchum, estaba en la casa de Ash y Delia muy probablemente para darle una noticia a Ash—es bueno verte de nuevo muchacho. Desde que volviste de Sinnoh que no me vas a visitar—

Lo sé profesor—dijo Ash algo apenado—pero dígame profesor, que hace por aquí¡—

El profesor Oak vino a buscarte Ash—dijo Delia sonriente—viene a contarte algo muy importante que de seguro te fascinará—

Ash estaba confundido. Que será eso tan importante que Oak quería decirle a él?

Mira muchacho—empezó Oak—ahora que has terminado la liga Sinnoh de seguro quieres buscar un nuevo reto. Conocer nuevos amigos y de seguro superarte hasta lograr tu objetivo de ser un maestro pokemon, cierto?—

Ash sonrió con determinación—claro¡ estaba pensando en eso mismo allá arriba en mi habitación—su único pensamiento era solamente la coordinadora. Pero obvio eso no lo sabían la señora Delia ni Oak

Entonces te alegrará saber que muy pronto dará inició otra liga Pokemon en una Región muy interesante—prosiguió el profesor

Ash se impresionó—Otra Liga¡ en otra región¡—dijo alegrándose poco a poco

Delia y Samuel Oak afirmaron con la cabeza. Luego Delia dijo—Samuel vino porque creyó que te daría gusto el saber de eso y que preferirías entrar a la Liga—

Por supuesto que sí¡—dijo Ash mientras le brillaban los ojos

Excelente muchacho—proseguía el profesor Oak mientras se levantaba de su lugar—la Liga se llevará a cabo en la región Unova, y comenzará dentro de muy pocas semanas. Estoy seguro que ya quieres irte para conocer nuevos amigos quienes te acompañaran en tu nueva travesía—dijo feliz confiado en que lo haría

Ash sonrió y negó con la cabeza—esta vez no Profesor. Esta vez no me interesa hacer ningún amigo nuevo—dijo dejando sorprendidos a su madre y al profesor

Que dices hijo? Si siempre has hecho nuevos amigos en cada liga a la que participas—dijo Delia algo confundida

Lo sé—prosiguió Ash sabiendo que lo siguiente que diría sorprendería a su madre y al profesor—pero esta vez pienso volver a viajar con alguien que ya conocen—

Delia y Oak quedaron en silencio esperando a que Ash revelara de quien se trataba—quiero que Dawn vuelva a viajar conmigo en esta nueva región—dijo con toda la verdad que salía de su corazón

Delia se sorprendió al escuchar que su hijo quería que Dawn volviera a viajar con él, pero luego puso una sonrisa debido a que sabía de qué se trataba—con Dawn?—

Si mamá—dijo Ash feliz—ahorita iba a decirles que iba a regresar a Sinnoh por ella. Pero ahora quiero que vuelva acompañarme en esta nueva aventura—

Buena decisión Ash—dijo el profesor Oak sabiendo al igual que Delia porque Ash lo hacía—será mejor que le avises hijo para que ella se prepare.

Si¡—dijo Ash antes de dirigirse hacia el cuarto continuo donde tenían el videomisor.

Oak miraba como Ash salía de la habitación muy alegre, pero luego escuchó un ligero llanto que provenía de Delia. La señora estaba derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas que, en lugar de representar tristeza era más bien lágrimas de felicidad—usted sabia Delia que esto tendría que pasar. Ash no podía estar pensando en pokemon's todo el tiempo—dijo, no intentando de consolarla, sino de hacer que ella aceptara la realidad

Tienes razón Sam—dijo la señora Delia mientras en su mente se imaginaba a Ash uniéndose junto con Dawn eternamente.

/

Dawn estaba en el balcón de su habitación mirando hacia el atardecer un poco triste. Piplup estaba a su lado preocupado por el humor de su entrenadora

Sabes piplup, han pasado dos semanas… pero lo extraño mucho—decía la coordinadora a su fiel pokemon—veo el atardecer y siempre recuerdo cuando él y yo lo veíamos juntos. Pero se tuvo que ir… Ash se tuvo que ir dejándome triste y sin haberle dicho lo que en verdad ciento por él— decía mientras se notaba que se deprimía un poco más

Era cosa de casi todos los días, ella solo se la pasaba pensando en aquel entrenador que logró hacerla suspirar. En su buró había colocado una fotografía enmarcada donde se encontraba ella sentada en una silla y él estaba detrás suyo recargando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla— chico tonto— se decía— nunca fui capaz de decirle que lo amaba porque creí que él se atemorizaría, creí que se sentiría incómodo, o peor aún, que ya no quisiera estar conmigo— decía cada vez más deprimida

Piplup comenzó a hablarle tratando de animarla, pero hasta él sabía que era inútil, ya que cuando el dolor proviene del corazón es difícil poder ayudarlo.

Ir a buscarlo?— se preguntó—no creo. Él es un chico imposible piplup, solo piensa en ser un maestro pokemon y nunca se ha puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de una chica como yo—le decía a su pokemon—además. Ahora debe estar muy, muy lejos de aquí. Quizás ya no esté en Kanto sino en otra región que ni conozco, para encontrarlo estará difícil—

Su pokemon gruño como si la estuviera recriminando algo, a lo que Dawn respondió—no es que me haya dado por vencido¡ sabes que durante el tiempo que viajamos juntos yo traté de seducirlo...—

La chica recordaba todos esos trajes que usaba para los concursos a los que participaba; aparte de usarlos para los concursos ella los usaba para que Ash comenzara a sentirse atraído por ella—traté de ser coqueta, traté de ser lo más sensual posible para él… pero Ash nunca mostró atracción por mí. Para él la sensualidad se encuentra solo en una batalla pokemon no en una chica—decia la pobre chica mientras su voz se quebraba poco a poco—mientras los demás chicos trataban de conquistarme yo solo me enfocaba en Ash, pero nada pudo hacer que él se enamorara de mí—

La chica inclinó su cabeza y pasó su mano por su mejilla, se estaba secando una pequeña lágrima que le había brotado. Piplup miraba con tristeza como su entrenadora se torturaba poco a poco por pensar en su "amor platónico," a lo que intentó calmarla

Gracias Piplup—dijo la coordinadora—eres el único que me comprende. Ya estoy bien, gracias—dijo sonriendo nuevamente

Dawn¡—Era Johanna, la madre de Dawn quien la llamaba desde la planta baja de su casa—te hablan por el videomisor—

Dawn se extrañó al escuchar que alguien le hablaba—a mí?—por lo regular solo llamaban a casa para hablar con su madre y muy pocas veces sus amigos le hablaban por el videomisor

Si—continuó Johanna—es Ash¡—

Dawn quedó todavía más sorprendida, a la vez que se sonrojaba, cuando oyó que era Ash quien llamaba a la línea—Ash? A Mí¡—gritó alegre

Piplup se sorprendía al ver que su entrenadora cambiaba de ánimo radicalmente pero al final prefería verla así que triste

Si—respondió Johanna—pero apúrate¡ es de mala educación dejarlo en la espera— terminó de decir la señora

Voy—dijo Dawn mientras salía de su habitación con prisa mientras su pequeño pokemon la seguía tratando de seguirle el paso

Johanna veía como su hija bajaba las escaleras de prisa. La señora sabía que su hija quería mucho Ash, y Johanna también se había llegado a encariñar con el entrenador. Si bien Dawn nunca le dijo que estaba enamorada de él ella lo presentía, ella tenía esa corazonada que Ash había logrado conquistar el corazón de su hija.

Dawn llegó al videomisor y vio que su amigo estaba del otro lado de la pantalla—Ash¡—saludó la entrenadora alegremente

Dawn¡—Contestó Ash al igual de alegre

Ambos chicos ya estaban felices, con el solo hablar entre ellos era suficiente para que su corazón latiera a mil por hora aunque fuera por el videomisor.

La conversación se prolongó durante varios minutos; los chicos querían saber sobre que les había pasado durante el corto tiempo que no se habían visto. Johanna estaba desde la puerta de la habitación espiando como su hija conversaba con su mejor amigo, ella realmente presentía que entre esos dos había algo más que amistad… había amor.

Entre la conversación habían sonrisas, risas y carcajadas; tuvieron una pequeña discusión de un minuto de duración, pero después de unos segundos de silencio lo tomaron de relajo y se rieron del asunto. También había pequeños momentos en que Dawn se sonrojaba y eso le causaba gracia a Ash.

Pero la conversación se hizo un poco larga, y ya era el momento en que Ash le dijera a Dawn el motivo de su llamada. Juntó valor, puso su corazón en la mano y dijo—Dawn… quiero decirte una cosa—

Dime Ash—respondió Dawn con una sonrisa sincera

Ash comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, así que tuvo que comenzar—mañana iré a Sinnoh—trató de comenzar

Enserio¡—interrumpió Dawn entusiasmada

Si—prosiguió Ash—bueno… más bien iré porque te quiero pedir un gran favor que quiero que aceptes— dijo tomando confianza de poco a poco

Dawn se impresionó al escuchar que Ash le iba a pedir una clase de favor a ella. Por su mente comenzó a divagar la idea de que él joven entrenador le pedía que fuera su novia—así? De qué trata?—

Ash, confiado, dijo—quiero que volvamos a viajar juntos—

Dawn se volvió a impresionar, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero ella no quería volver a alejarse de Ash así que no iba a desperdiciar esa gran oportunidad—si¡ si quiero volver a viajar contigo¡—respondió rápidamente

Ash se alegró cuando escuchó que la respuesta de Dawn era positiva—Gracias Dawn. No sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mí—decía mientras sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora—La región se llama Unova, estoy seguro que nos la pasaremos bien allá.

Dawn se alegró. El volver a viajar con Ash era una excelente oportunidad para confesarle de una vez por todas lo que sentía hacia él. Pero no solo ella se alegraba, recordemos que detrás de ella se encontraba Johanna escuchando su conversación. La señora sonrió al escuchar que su hija se iría a la región Unova junto con Ash; sabía que lo mejor para su hija, lo que la haría muy feliz él era estar con el chico Ketchum.

Entonces, así quedamos?—preguntó Dawn

Si mañana llegaré por la tarde. Pasaré unos días en tu casa y después nos iremos en un barco a Unova—respondió Ash

Está bien Ash—terminó Dawn con una sonrisa

Tuvieron que terminar su conversación. Dawn colgó el videomisor, luego de un rato de tranquilidad y de haber suspirado—KYYYYAAAAA¡—gritó de alegría—al fin¡ volveré a viajar con Ash¡—

Fue tanta la alegría de la chica que se hizo para atrás y terminó cayéndose de la silla; se quejaba del dolor por haber caído de espaldas, fue cuando Johanna apareció detrás de ella—Dawn, que fue lo que oí?—preguntó con los brazos cruzados

Dawn sonrió, se levantó y dijo ilusionada—mamá, me iré a Unova junto con Ash¡ No es maravilloso¡—dijo mientras en sus ojos se podía notar un curioso brillo

Y quien te ha dicho que iras a Unova—dijo Johanna con un tono molesto

Dawn se sorprendió ante las palabras de su madre. Repentinamente su alegría se convirtió en preocupación—mamá—dijo confundida

Nada de irse jovencita¡ ya tuviste suficiente con tu viaje en Sinnoh. No puedes irte así como así, y menos con Ash—seguía Johanna furtivamente

Dawn se seguía admirando ante la fuerte declaración de su madre. Ella quería saber la razón del porque su madre se lo quería negar—pero mamá. Por qué¡—dijo rasgando su garganta—que tiene de malo que yo vuelva a viajar con Ash¡—

A Johanna no le molestaba el que su hija se fuera con Ash a otra región; al contrario, estaba feliz por la noticia que su hija le daba. Claro que a ella le parecía una buena idea pero quiso jugarle una broma a su hija antes de darle su aprobación. Pero ella sabía que ya había jugado con los sentimientos de su hija lo suficiente así que tuvo que revelarle la verdad. Se rio levemente y luego dijo—es broma hija—

Dawn quedó todavía más sorprendida al oír reiré a su madre. Se secó unas cuantas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir y luego dijo—pero mamá… entonces…—

Johanna sonrió—es broma hija—dijo a la vez que se reía levemente

Dawn se sorprendió al oir que su madre se reia. Se secó los ojos y luego dijo—no entiendo. Tú…

Yo jamás te negaría que viajaras a alguna región y mucho menos si tu acompañante fuera Ash—decía la señora mientras sonreía

Dawn comenzó a cambiar su semblante a uno más alegre, luego dijo con un singular brilo en los ojos—lo dices enserio¡ eso quiere decir que si puedo ir con Ash a Unova¡—dijo emocionada

Johanna volvió a sonreír y le dijo—claro cariño. Siempre contaras con mi apoyo cuando se trate de Ash—terminó guiñándole el ojo

Dawn se admiró al ver que su madre guiñaba el ojo así, pero luego dio una sonrisa. La joven chica saltó para abrazar a su madre— gracias mamá, gracias¡—

Johanna correspondió al abrazo feliz—será mejor que vayas a preparar tu mochila hija

Dawn soltó a su madre—si señora¡—gritó a la vez que salió corriendo a su habitación.

Johanna solo miró como su hija corría alegremente por la casa como cuando era una niña pequeña que se emocionaba cuando veía un pokemon.

Piplop?—dijo el pequeño pokemon de agua mientras veía a la señora.

Hay piplop… mi hija se ha enamorado. Muy pronto dejará de ser mi niña para convertirse en la novia de Ash y luego en su mujer—decía Johanna a la vez que comenzaba a derramar una pequeña lagrima que representaba alegría

/

Ash colgó el videomisor. Suspiró un poco y después—SIIIIIIIII¡—gritó de alegría

El joven estaba emocionado por haber conseguido el valor para decirle a Dawn que viajara nuevamente con él. Se alegró demasiado que terminó cayéndose de espaldas de la silla en donde estaba.

Pika pi—dijo pikachu al ver que su entrenador se había caído. Ash vio a su pokemon—Pikachu¡—

El joven se levantó, tomó a su pokemon y comenzó a dar vueltas de alegría al igual que cuando ganaba una batalla—No es fantástico pikachu—decía el entrenador. Pikachu no parecía confundido ya que sabía a qué se refería su amo—Volveremos a viajar con Dawn¡—

Ash seguiría dando saltos de no ser que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación. Se detuvo y vio que era su madre quien ponía un gesto de alegría

Mamá—dijo Ash

Hijo—inició Delia a quien se le quebraba la voz

La señora Ketchum se acercó a su hijo. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, no aguantó las ganas y se dispuso a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras que de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas de alegría—ya es momento en que decidas cual será tu acompañante de toda la vida hijo.

Ash correspondió al abrazo. El joven podía comprender el sentimentalismo de su querida madre—tranquila madre. Ya. Por favor pare de llorar—

Por mí no te preocupes hijo—decía Delia mientras se separaba de Ash—estoy feliz por ti. Estas yendo por un buen camino y quieres compartir esa travesía con una buena chica—

Por las palabras de Delia Ash se sonrojaba, él sabía que se refería exactamente—ya mamá. No es para tanto—decía apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Delia sonrió. Ash todavía era un niño—me da mucho gusto hijo. Espero y puedas traer a Dawn a casa, pero ya cuando sea tu novia.

Ash se sonrojó a la vez que se puso nervioso.

/

22:00 P.M Hora De Sinnoh

En Sinnoh, Dawn estaba alegremente dormida a la vez que abrazaba su almohada con una gran sonrisa—acepto… acepto—

Piplup, su pequeño pokemon no podía dormir debido a que su entrenadora hablaba dormida y decía cosas "estúpidas" mientras babeaba. El pokemon de agua se preguntaba qué era lo que su ama soñaba que la tenía tan feliz. Aparte, la chica se movía de lado a lado, moviendo la cama y haciendo que él no pudiera estar tranquilo

No—chilló la coordinadora mientras seguía dormida, en su voz no se notaba que estuviera enojada o espantada, sino que seguía alegre—no te agarres mi helado de fresa, es solo mío. Tú tienes el tuyo… es tu culpa por pedir de chocolate—

Piplup ya no podía soportar más—piplup—dijo suspirando. Se levantó y bajó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, después salió de la habitación para dormir en otro lugar.

Johanna estaba pasando por el pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación, pero forzosamente tenía que pasar enfrente de la habitación de su hija. Ella vio cuando piplup salió de la habitación de Dawn y se dirigía cabizbajo al suyo; la señora se sorprendió así que decidió echarle un vistazo a Dawn para ver cómo estaba.

Johanna abrió levemente la puerta. Vio cómo su hija abrazaba su almohada mientras pataleaba juguetonamente. La señora sonrió al ver a su hija en una posición tan tierna e inocente como cuando era una niña tiernita.

Dawn rio levemente—solo un poquito. Jeje solo uno y ya—decía mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza

Johanna sonrió ya que suponía que era lo que soñaba su pequeña hija—sé que mañana será el día más feliz de tu vida Dawn. Tienes todo el apoyo de mi parte pequeña—terminó mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación

/

20:00 P.M. Hora De Kanto

Por su parte, el entrenador no había perdido el tiempo.

Adiós mamá¡ Adiós Profesor Oak¡—gritaba el joven que se encontraba sobre un gran navío

Ash decidió embarcarse con dirección a Sinnoh esa misma noche. Estaba decidido a estar con Dawn lo más pronto posible.

Adiós hijo, y recuerda cambiarte la ropa interior¡—gritaba Delia dándole a Ash al misma recomendación de siempre

Buen viaje muchacho¡ Salúdame al profesor Rowan cuando llegues—se despedía el profesor Oak quien se ofreció a llevarlo al puerto.

Después que el barco zarpara, Ash quiso dirigirse a su habitación para poder dormir—ya estamos en camino Pikachu. No es fenomenal¡ pronto estaremos con Dawn¡—Decía alegremente

Pika pi—respondió Pikachu

Ash caminaba por la cubierta hasta que encontró a un tripulante de la embarcación. Se acercó a él y le dijo—disculpe. Podría decirme como cuando estaremos en Sinnoh?— preguntó esperanzado

No se preocupe—dijo el tripulante—estaremos en Sinnoh mañana a las medio día—

Muchas Gracias—dijo Ash, luego se fue hacia su habitación

El muchacho estaba feliz. Si llegaba a medio día a Ciudad Marina, y si tomaba un autobús con dirección A Ciudad Jubileo, estaría en Pueblo Hojas Gemelas a la hora del crepúsculo.

Ash entró a su camarote. Se quitó la gorra, su polera y pantalones quedando en calzoncillos para dormir a gusto. Se acostó en su cama con su pokemon a un lado y miró el techo fijamente mientras pensaba—"Muy pronto Dawn. Muy pronto estaré contigo. Este viaje será el definitivo, en donde te confesaré lo que en verdad siento por ti"—

El chico se acomodó de lado intentando dormir—"quizás debi decírtelo cuando viajábamos juntos, pero no sabía que era lo que en verdad sentía. Lo vine a saber cuándo me hacías falta"—

El joven dejó de pensar un momento. Cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente dormido esperando llegar a Sinnoh al día siguiente

/

Al dia siguiente, Dawn y Johanna se encargaron de limpiar la casa para la llegada de su invitado especial, Ash.

Dawn se había arreglado el pelo especialmente para su mejor amigo, mientras Johanna le había preparado un muy buen almuerzo que de seguro el no desperdiciaría.

Pero las horas pasaron, eran las 15:00 P.M y pasarían una cuantas horas más antes que el entrenador llegase, así que a Dawn se le ocurrió una gran idea… ir a entrenar.

No me tardaré mamá—se despedía la coordinadora de su madre mientras corría hacia la ruta 201 junto con su inseparable pokemon

No te demores hija—respondía la señora Johanna—recuerda que no tarda en venir Ash—

No Te Preocupes—La típica frase de Dawn

Johanna iba a responderle pero su hija ya había entrado a la ruta 201 e iba con dirección a La Orilla Veraz.

Cuando Dawn llegó a la orilla veraz junto con Piplup, decidió sacar de sus pokebolas a todos sus pokemon. Cuando cada uno estuvo fuera ellas les dijo con mucha determinación—Muy bien chicos¡ Hay que entrenar¡ DEBEMOS DEMOSTRARLE A ASH QUE NOS HEMOS VUELTO MUY FUERTES¡—eso ultimo lo dijo dando un gran salto de alegría

Sus pokemon gruñeron en forma afirmativa. Todos estaban felices de volver a ver al entrenador, pero sobre todo porque veían a su ama extremadamente feliz.

Dawn se alegraba de ver a sus pokemon decididos a apoyarla. En su mente pensaba en sol una cosa—"estoy lista Ash. Te demostraré que nosotros somos el uno para el otro. Estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo"—

/

Vamos apúrense—se decía Ash un poco frustrado

Ash había bajado del barco desde el medio día en que llegó, y como estaba planeado subió a un autobús para que lo llevase a Ciudad Jubileo. Se suponía que llegaría a Ciudad Jubileo a las 15:00 P.M, el problema es que ya eran las 15:00 P.M y todavía no llegaba a su destino

Se habían quedado varados en Ciudad Corazón, la razón era un derrumbe en el monte Corona que había bloqueado la ruta 208, así que la ruta estaría cerrada por unas horas. El problema solo sería temporal pero aun así al entrenador le frustraba todo retraso.

Cuánto tardarán?—preguntaba el entrenador a uno de los trabajadores que se encargaban de desbloquear la ruta

Por última vez chico—respondía el obrero ya fastidiado—no tardaremos más de una o dos horas—

El chico seguía enfureciéndose, pero no podía hacer nada—Maldición—dijo en voz alta—

Pika pi—trató pikachu de consolarlo

Lo sé pikachu—trató de calmarse el entrenador—pero es que yo ya quería llegar—

El joven entrenador seguía viendo como los trabajadores seguían desbloqueando la ruta mientras él solo se sentaba en el camión esperando a que en cualquier momento pudiera ponerse en marcha hacia Ciudad Jubileo

Espera¡— se dijo recordando algo de extrema importancia—él podría ayudarnos¡— terminó mientras pasó su mano a su cinturón para buscar algo.

Pika?—se preguntó Pikachu

Ash sacó una pokebola—Charizard¡ Sal¡— de la pokebola salió su infalible pokemon de fuego que lo había estado acompañando casi el mismo tiempo que pikachu—Charizard, necesito que nos lleves a Hojas Gemelas

El pokemon fuego/volador rugió fuertemente haciendo estremecer a todo ser vivo que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Ash se subió a su lomo junto con Pikachu—VAMOS¡— gritó alegremente

Charizard comenzó a batir sus alas, comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco. Más temprano que tarde, el muchacho sobre su charizard y al lado su pikachu ya estaban surcando los cielos de la región con dirección al Pueblo natal de Dawn.

/

18:00 P.M

Las horas pasaron muy rápido para Dawn. La chica había entrenado por horas y no se había enterado de que horas eran hasta que vio el atardecer—vamos chicos, Entren a sus pokebolas—dijo mientras metía a sus pokemon a sus respectivas Pokeballs—será mejor irnos Piplup, Muy pronto llegará Ash—dijo a su pokemon de agua

La chica junto con Piplup comenzó a dirigirse hacia su casa. Ya estaba en la ruta 201 cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Parecía ser un chico junto con un gran empoleon. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de quien se trataba—Kenny¡—gritó Admirada

Kenny, el coordinador y amigo de la infancia de Dawn estaba frente a ella—Ah… Hola Dawn… Cómo Estás?—preguntó el coordinador algo nervioso

Dawn no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse a charlar con Kenny. Ella pensaba—"no… ahorita NO. No quiero retrasarme y mucho menos quedarme con él. Ash no tardaré en llegar y no quiero que nos vea juntos"—tuvo que ingeniárselas rápido para poder evitar a su amigo y poder irse—Kenny. Ahorita no tengo tiempo. Podemos hablar más tarde pero ahora debo irme—decía mientras trataba de caminar por un lado del coordinador (ridículo ¬w¬)

Kenny vio que la coordinadora trataba de esquivarlo. Él no soportaría eso así que tuvo que pensar rápido—Espera¡—dijo haciendo que la coordinadora se detuviera

Qué?—Dijo Dawn—te digo que ya debo irme—

Quiero decirte algo Dawn. No tomará mucho tiempo—continuó Kenny logrando convencer a la chica para que le prestara un minuto de su tiempo

Está bien. Dime—Dijo Dawn algo fastidiada

Kenny estaba nervioso por lo que le iba a decir a Dawn. Pero más nervioso estaba por como ella reaccionaría—Dawn… desde hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto. Y no sé cómo te lo vallas a tomar—

"A qué se refiere?"—Pensó Dawn

Dawn—Kenny tuvo que agarrar mucho valor para lo siguiente—Quiero que seas mi novia—dijo sonrojado

Dawn se sorprendió por las palabras de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Será acaso que él estuviera enamorado de ella? Se preguntaba

Dawn—continuó Kenny al ver que la chica estaba callada—Te amo. Y quiero que seas mía para siempre—

Dawn se seguía sorprendiendo, pero a la vez comenzaba a sentir un poco de miedo por como reaccionara cuando se enterara que no era correspondido

"No…"—se preguntaba en sus pensamientos—"no puede ser así. Él no puede amarme ya que yo amo a Ash"—

Kenny se desesperaba al ver a Dawn tan callada después de su confesión—Y? Di algo por favor—dijo esperando la respuesta que tenía en su mente

Dawn estaba todavía asombrada—"Bueno. Tiene que saberlo. Tengo que decirle que no lo quiero como él me quiere a mí"—pensó la chica mientras tomaba valor

Hubo silencio absoluto que duró casi un minuto. Kenny iba a decir algo más pero Dawn se adelantó y dijo—no puedo—

Kenny se sorprendió lo que dijo su amiga. No entendía porque lo decía

No puedo corresponderte Kenny—siguió Dawn

Kenny seguía sorprendido. Realmente eso no era lo que esperaba—pero… pero que¡— dijo subiendo el tono de su voz

Dawn se admiró al escuchar a su amigo, pero creyó que quizás sería normal—Lo siento Kenny, pero yo no siento nada por ti. Yo te quiero pero como un amigo—dijo Dawn sin saber lo que sus palabras provocarían

Kenny trató de calmarse ya que la respuesta de Dawn le había enfurecido— pero… Después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas. Acaso haz olvidando los momentos que pasamos de niños. Éramos mejores amigos desde niños. Nos decíamos que nos queríamos. E incluso un día me dijiste guapo— dijo con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que trataban de salir. Pero aun así él ponía una mirada de enfado

Dawn ya comenzaba a hartarse de esa pequeña discusión, pero aun así no odia mostrar su frustración ya que no quería enfadar más a Kenny—lo siento Kenny, pero así son las cosas. Si una vez te dije guapo fue para disimular el que nunca me gustaste. Pero ahora debes saber… No te amo como tú a mí—

Kenny iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo. Comenzó a analizar su situación y finalmente llegó a una sola conclusión—"Ash"—Pensó—"ella no me hubiera rechazado si nunca hubiera conocido a ese maldito"— concluyó

Dawn vio que Kenny se había quedado quieto y calmado, así que decidió retirarse—está bien Kenny. Me voy—dijo dando media vuelta

Espera¡—gritó Kenny para que Dawn se detuviera… más no fue así

Dawn ya no quería seguir allí, ella se disponía a irse y dejar atrás a Kenny para que reflexionara un poco… pero pasó algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado

EMPOLEON RAYO BURBUJA—Kenny dio la orden a su pokemon

Empoleon lanzó un rayo burbuja que llegó a los pies de Dawn provocando que esta se cayera. Después, el pokemon se puso enfrente de la coordinadora tapándole el paso.

Dawn se sorprendió ante la acción de Kenny, luego volteó a verlo y vio que se acercaba poco a poco—QUE TE PASA—gritó espantada

Es por Ash, Verdad?—preguntó Kenny con la mirada baja mientras se seguía acercando

Qué?—Dijo Dawn sorprendida

Todo este tiempo siempre ha sido por Ash—continuó Kenny—ese infeliz.

Dawn se sorprendió al ver que Kenny se había dado cuenta de todo. Pero más se sorprendió al ver las acciones que tomaba

Pero si yo te conozco desde niños, y a Ash lo conoces recién—decía con un tono triste—COMO PUEDE SER QUE ME DEJES UNICAMENTE POR ESE MALDITO—gritó cambiando drásticamente de humor—YO DEBIA SER POR QUIEN TU BABEARAS, PERO NO¡ SIEMPRE HAS PREFERIDO A ASH COMO SI FUERAS SU PERRA¡—dijo totalmente enfurecido a la vez que Empoleon también gritaba enfrente de Dawn comprendiendo el enfado de su entrenador.

Dawn se enojó por la última frase de Kenny. Sin importarle al empoleon de enfrente se paró bruscamente y enfadada—Que dijiste¡— dijo furiosa

Lo que oíste¡— continuó el coordinador—simplemente eres la perra de ese chico. Al final solo busca jugar contigo y dejarte como si fueras cualquier otra chica¡—

Para este punto Dawn ya estaba con la vena a punto de reventar—sabes que Kenny? Hago bien al dejarte por Ash. Él es mejor que tú y nunca cambiará. No tengo porque aceptarte porque no me mereces—continuó sin saber lo que realmente decía— TU SOLAMENTE ERES UN IDOTA EGOISTA—

Esa última frase enojó todavía más a Kenny. Volteó a ver a Empoleon como dándole una última orden—Empoleon…—dijo

El pokemon supo lo que su entrenador quería que hiciera. Se acercó a la chica y le dio un aletazo bastante fuerte como para tumbarla al suelo.

Piplup se espantó al ver que su ama había sido atacada por Empoleon—PIPLUP¡— dijo mientras corría con la intención de ayudar a Dawn

Empoleon usa foco resplandor¡— gritó Kenny a su pokemon

Empoleon acató la orden y usó un Foco Resplandor tan potente que lanzó a Piplup a 15 metros de donde estaban, dejándolo totalmente noqueado.

Piplup¡— Gritó Dawn desesperada por lo ocurrido—Eres un Maldito¡— dijo mientras se levantaba repentinamente

Dawn trató de sacar sus demás pokemon pero Kenny se dio cuenta de ello— Empoleon, Usa Garra De Metal contra Dawn¡—

Dawn fue golpeada en el cuerpo por la garra de metal de Empoleon. Nuevamente cayó al suelo, pero esta vez estaba muy débil como para poder levantarse

Empoleon, Levántala y sujétala fuerte—ordenó Kenny a su pokemon

Empoleon obedeció. Tomó a Dawn y la sujetó de los brazos. La sujetó con tanta fuerza que lastimaba a la pobre chica.

Dawn había sido dañada de gravedad con la Garra de acero. Tenía la mejilla hinchada, sangraba de la boca. En su rostro se reflejaba el dolor causado por el agarre de Empoleon—AY¡ SUELTAME¡— Gritaba

Sabes Dawn… Es muy triste—dijo Kenny quien estaba frente a ella—es muy triste todo lo que me dijiste. Yo en verdad estaba ilusionado contigo. Pero al final fue Ash quien tuvo tu corazón—dijo melancólicamente—pero sabes… YO TENDRÉ ALGO QUE ASH NUNCA JAMÁS TENDRA¡— dijo mientras rápidamente sujetó a Dawn de las piernas

Los ojos de Dawn se dilataron. Se atemorizó ya que sabía que rumbo tomaba las cosas—NO¡ SUELTAME¡— gritaba a la vez que comenzó a forcejear esperando así que la soltaran

Es inútil Dawn—Decía Kenny

Kenny comenzó a tocar los pecho de Dawn, ella al sentir las manos del chico comenzó a patalear más fuerte—DEJAME¡ AYUDA¡ AYUDA¡—

Kenny se desesperó por los gritos y pataleos de Dawn—CALLATE¡— su única reacción fue abofetear a quien había sido su mejor amiga de la infancia

A Dawn le dolió la bofetada que Kenny le había dado, pero más le dolia las intenciones del chico—AYUDA¡ AYUDA¡— Seguía gritando esperando que alguien le ayudara

Kenny acercó su rostro al de ella para poder besarle en la boca. Ella cerró los ojos a la vez que trataba de resistirse, pero era inútil, el chico era más fuerte que ella—"No… esto no puede estar pasándome"—Pensaba la pobre mientras de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lagrimas—"Ash… dónde Estás?"—

/

Ash estaba sobrevolando la ruta 202—ya casi llegamos Pikachu—dijo a su lleal compañero

Pika Pi—respondió Pikachu

Por su espalda recorrió un fuerte escalofrío, no sabía que era exactamente, pero sentía que algo estaba mal—no… CHARIZARD VE MÁS RAPIDO¡— ordenó a Charizard

El pokemon obedeció y comenzó a acelerar

/

Kenny desgarró la blusa de Dawn dejando su torso y busto totalmente desnudo—Que lindos pechos tienes Dawn— dijo mientras se acercaba a los senos de Dawn, sujetándolos y lamiéndolos.

Dawn se estremecía al sentir la lengua de Kenny sobre sus senos. El chico también los mordía y esto no le gustaba a Dawn—"No… NO¡ Se suponía que me estaba conservando para Ash… Se suponía que esto lo haría con él, no con Kenny"—pensaba en su interior la coordinadora—Por favor Kenny… DEJAME IR¡— Seguía gritando a la vez que comenzaba a llorar

E insistes en seguir gritando?—dijo Kenny separándose del busto de Dawn—que no comprendes? Nadie va a venir a ayudarte. Mucho menos Ash—

En ese momento Dawn se acordó de Ash quien venía en camino. Su corazón se llenó de esperanzas creyendo que estaba cerca y él seria se salvador—ASH¡ AYUDAME ASH¡—Gritó

Kenny se enfureció todavía más al oír que Dawn mencionaba al entrenador que más detestaba—CALLATE¡— le gritó a la vez que le volvía a abofetear fuertemente

Dawn ya estaba muy adolorida. Estaba llorando amargamente por todo lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento—Por favor Kenny… ya basta… para por favor… déjame Ir— imploraba con su corazón desgarrado

Parar?—dijo Kenny sínicamente—como supones que pare si esto apenas acaba de comenzar—

Kenny le quitó bruscamente la falda a Dawn. Ella seguía pataleando esperando golpear a su EX-amigo, pero seguía siendo inútil.

El joven entrenador ya había entrado a cierto punto de locura. Maliciosamente se carcajeo burlándose de los intentos de Dawn por liberarse—no seas estúpida Dee-Dee. Todo esfuerzo tuyo es inútil— terminó

Kenny comenzó a frotar los labios vaginales de Dawn con su dedo—NO¡ NO¡ DEJAME ALLÍ¡— gritaba desesperadamente Dawn esperando a que Kenny quitara su dedo de allí.

El joven coordinador pareciera que excitaba cada vez que oía gritar a Dawn. Lentamente comenzó a introducir su dedo en el interior de la vagina de la chica que tenía sujeta

Dawn se estremeció al sentir el dedo de Kenny dentro de su sí. Arqueó su espalda ya que era la primera vez que sentía algo así—AAAAAAAAAAAAH— gritó desesperadamente. Estaba detestando lo que Kenny hacía con su cuerpo.

No te gusta?—preguntó Kenny sacando los dedos del interior de Dawn—no te preocupes. Te prometo que ahora vas a disfrutar más de lo que estas disfrutando ahora—

Kenny levantó más las piernas de Dawn, luego las acercó a su rostro.

Dawn se espantó al ver lo que Kenny suponía hacer—NO¡ NO HAGAS ESO¡ NOOOOO¡— gritaba mientras seguía arqueando su espalda con brusquedad.

Kenny acercó su boca a la vagina de Dawn, lentamente comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de ella.

La pupila de Dawn se dilató al extremo. Kenny había llegado lejos en esta ocasión. Su cuerpo se aflojó completamente. Para este punto la chica comenzó a pensar que ya nadie iba a poder ayudarla. Solo le quedaba una última esperanza—AAAAAAAAAAAAASH¡— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrando su garganta. El grito estaba acompañado de un fuerte llanto y de varias lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

/

Ash se encontraba sobrevolando la ruta 201, estaba apurado por llegar a la casa de Dawn ya que presentía que algo andaba mal.

AAAAAAAAAAAAASH—se escuchó a lo lejos

ESA ES DAWN¡— gritó Ash reconociendo de quien pertenecía ese desgarrador grito

Charizard no necesitó escuchar ninguna orden, rápidamente se dispuso a acelerar su velocidad

/

Kenny separó su rostro de la entrepierna de Dawn—de verdad no aprendes. TE DIJE QUE NO MENCIONARAS A ASH¡— dijo enfurecido

Kenny no le golpeó esta vez ya que la vio totalmente destrozada—bueno. Creo que ya es momento que te tenga lo que me pertenece por derecho—dijo con mucha malicia en sus palabras

Dawn al oír eso se espantó gravemente—NOO¡ NOO¡ AASH¡ AYUDAA¡— imploraba a los cuatro vientos

Kenny bajó las piernas de Dawn, quien comenzó a patalear más fuerte, pero seguía siendo inútil, ya que Empoleon aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre lastimándola todavía más

Kenny bajó el cierre de su pantalón, si nadie llegaba él podría cumplir con su cometido de hacerse con la virginidad de Dawn.

Dawn estaba totalmente destrozada; prefería morir en ese momento que ser humillada de tal manera. Pero ella no perdía la fe en que alguien llegase a ayudarla. Dicen que la esperanza muere a lo último, y ese era el único consuelo de la chica… la esperanza.

Kenny levantó las piernas de la chica, quien no paró de patalear. Lentamente comenzó a frotar su miembro con los labios vaginales de Dawn.

La chica podía sentir el pene de Kenny. Fue en ese momento en que su esperanza se desvaneció. Ella sabía que después de eso ya no quedaba vuelta atrás y, lo que más le dolía era que no podría disfrutar de aquel momento ya que no era con el chico que amaba. Llorando, volteó la mirada y cerró los ojos—perdóname Ash—

PIKACHU EMBESTIDA¡—se escuchó en todo el lugar

Kenny reconoció la vos de quien gritaba esa orden, él sabía que solo podía significar una cosa.

El coordinador volteó a ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero reaccionó tarde. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, o de haberle dado una orden a Empoleon, el pokemon de agua sufrió el ataque de embestida impartido por un Pikachu.

Por el ataque Empoleon soltó a Dawn y cayó al suelo. Al tratar de levantarse, Pikachu le lanzó un fuerte impactrueno que lo dejó totalmente noqueado.

Por la impresión, también Kenny soltó a la coordinadora haciendo que esta cayera al suelo bruscamente.

Kenny se espantó; frente a él estaba Ash montado en Charizard, quien se acercaba rápidamente a él, con las alas tomando un brillo bastante fuerte

CHARIZARD, ALA DE ACERO¡— gritó el entrenador enfurecido

El ala de acero alcanzó a Kenny pero solo logró rosarle en el costado como estaba previsto. Fue tanto el poder del ataque que lanzó a Kenny a 3 metros lejos de Dawn, quien yacía en el suelo espantada.

Ash bajó de charizard. Se encontraba a solo 5 metros de distancia de la coordinadora—Dawn—gritó.

El chico corrió con dirección a Dawn para auxiliarla, pero no contaba con que Kenny lo embestiría.

El coordinador estaba enojado con Ash. Después de embestirlo se arrimó a él para poder golpearlo en la cara, pero no contaba con que el entrenador supiera defenderse. Ash esquivó el golpe que Kenny pretendía darle, haciendo que este golpeara al suelo.

El entrenador de pueblo paleta golpeó a Kenny en la cara, haciendo que se separara de él. Cuando Ash pudo levantarse, tumbó a Kenny al suelo y se posicionó sobre él para golpearle en el rostro. Ash estaba en verdad furioso. Iba a golpear a Kenny hasta hacer que se arrepintiera totalmente por haberle hacho daño a Dawn, si era necesario estaba dispuesto a golpearlo hasta matarlo

Dawn veía como el entrenador golpeaba bruscamente a Kenny. El coordinador movía los brazos y pataleaba desesperado por los golpes que recibía, pero llegó el momento en que el chico dejó de moverse. Al ver esto, Dawn pensó en lo peor, y gritó estruendosamente.

Ash escuchó el grito de Dawn, volteó a ver a la coordinadora y notó que ella estaba de rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Podía oírse que estaba llorando amargamente. Antes este acto, Ash dejó a Kenny, le tomó el pulso y vio que todavía vivía, estaba sangrando pero solo estaba noqueado—Charizard¡ Pikachu¡— Llamó a sus pokemon quienes se acercaron a él.

Ash subió a Kenny al lomo de Charizard, luego les dijo—quiero que lleven a Kenny con la oficial Jenny de Jubileo y díganle que fue lo que pasó. Yo sé que ella tiene pokemon Psíquicos que pueden traducirle lo que ustedes digan. Cuando hayan terminado regresen para que llevemos a Dawn a su casa—

Pika Pi—dijo Pikachu mientras se subía al lomo de Charizard a la vez que este rugía. El gran pokemon de Ash se elevó completamente dejándolo a él en la tierra. Ash vio como sus pokemon se alejaban junto con el cuerpo de Kenny, pero después recordó a su mayor preocupación… Dawn, quien seguía en la misma posición desnuda, herida, asustada y llorando

Ash se acercó a Dawn. Al estar frente a ella se arrodilló, después decidió tomar sus manos y separarlas de su rostro. Ella estaba con toda la cara hinchada por las bofetadas que Kenny le había dado; muchas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas y pareciera que de sus ojos todavía querían brotar más—Ash— dijo Dawn con voz temblorosa

Calma Dawn—dijo Ash tranquilizando a la chica que tenía enfrente—ya estoy aquí. Y te prometo que nada te pasará a partir de ahora—

Dawn estaba conmovida. La chica estaba alegre por tener a Ash frente a ella, pero aún seguía triste por lo que recién le acababa de pasar—Hay Ash… Ash…—Fue lo último que dijo antes de abrazar a Ash fuertemente mientras volvía a quebrarse en llanto

Ash correspondió al abrazo de Dawn, sentía que si ella lo abrazaba con fuerza era para que no se apartara de ella. El entrenador también quería llorar pero tenía que verse fuerte para no preocupar a su amiga, pero en el fondo quería golpear a Kenny hasta la muerte. Jamás iba a perdonar al coordinador por eso que le había hecho a su amor platónico… Jamás.

/

19:55 P.M.

El tiempo transcurrió, lentamente. Dawn se había quedado dormida después de tanto tiempo de haber estado llorando. Ash la estaba abrazando y acariciando el cabello suavemente como arrullándola. La había cubierto con su polera para que no le afectara el frio.

Piplup ya se había recuperado y estuvo todo el tiempo con ellos, viendo a su pobre entrenadora con mucha tristeza, sintiéndose incompetente por no haber podido ayudarle.

Mírala Ketchum—se decía Ash a lo bajo—parece un inocente ángel que bajó a la Tierra sin saber que era lo que encontraría realmente—tras estas palabras, el entrenador cambió de humor—te prometo Dawn, que nunca dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño. Estaré a tu lado siempre, y siempre te cuidaré— dijo acercando su rostro al de ella para darle un beso en la frente.

Charizard y Pikachu llegaron—Pika Pi— gritó el roedor como avisándole a su amo que ya habían cumplido con el encargo

Ash se levantó y cargó a Dawn al estilo de novia pero con mucho cuidado para que ella no se levantase. Charizard se agachó para que su amo se pudiera subir sobre su lomo con Dawn en sus brazos—vamos chicos. Debemos llevarla con Johanna. Hay que ser lo más discretos posibles.

Charizard asintió, luego volvió a batir sus alas, elevándose para surcar los cielos con dirección a la casa de la joven coordinadora

/

Porque no llega? Hace dos horas que debió haber regresado—se preguntaba Johanna Angustiada mientras miraba el reloj del comedor

Eran las 20:00 P.M y Dawn no había regresado. Johanna estaba preocupada ya que se suponía que iban a esperar a Ash. Pero en ese momento se preocupaba más por su hija que por su invitado.

La señora se sentó en un sofá de la sala mientras trataba de encontrarle una explicación al retraso de su hija—quizás ya se encontró a Ash. Si¡ Quizás se quedó con él y por eso no llega—se decía tratando de cambiar su humor para quitarse la angustia y preocupación—quizás ya estén en camino al ver que ya es muy de noche—

Los minutos seguían pasando y la señora ya comenzaba a desesperarse. De momento, comenzó a escuchar un fuerte aleteo que solo podía ser un pokemon. Esperanzada de que fueran su hija y su invitado, se asomó a la ventana, por allí vio que un charizard aterrizaba en el patio de su casa. La señora se alegró que sobre su lomo se encontraba Ash, así que se alejó de la ventana y se dirijió a la ventana para abrirla y dejar que él, en compañía de su hija, entraran.

La señora abrió la puerta con alegría, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Ash estaba caminando hacia ella con Dawn en sus brazos; desnuda pero cubierta con la polera del chico; herida, con moretones en el cuerpo y aparentemente inconsciente.

Johanna se espantó bastante. Guardó un corto tiempo de silencio, pero cuando Ash estuvo frente a ella, reaccionó de forma brutal.

Señora Johanna—Dijo Ash, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada impartida por la señora

Johanna había abofeteado a Ash fuertemente ya que para ella Dawn estaba así por su culpa—QUE LE HICISTE A DAWN¡— gritó con la vos casi quebrándose. Tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos ya que casi rompe a llorar al ver a su hija en ese estado.

Ash no dijo nada por la bofetada, él comprendía que esa sería una reacción razonable de parte de la señora al ver a su hija en esas condiciones—señora—dijo calmado, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Johanna

Pero esto no se va a quedar así Ash…—La señora estaba realmente enfurecida. Ella creía que era Ash. No comprendía la verdadera situación—YO…

Fue Kenny¡—interrumpió Ash alzando la voz. Él ya estaba harto de las acusaciones de Johanna, así que tuvo que defenderse como pudiera

Johanna se impresionó al oir que Ash le alzaba la voz, pero más impresionada quedó al oir su declaración—que has dicho? Kenny? Él Fue?— decía confundida. No creía que haya sido el viejo amigo de la infancia de Dawn

Si señora—respondió Ash—y necesito dejar a Dawn en su cama para que descanse. Ya después le contaré todo lo ocurrido pero necesito que me crea y me deje pasar—dijo con un tono serio

Johanna quedó admirada al oír el tono del muchacho, pero decidió dejarle pasar porque sabía que él nunca mentiría, y mucho menos tratándose de Dawn—está bien hijo—terminó haciéndose a un lado para que Ash pudiera pasar con Dawn

Ash subía por las escaleras para llevar a Dawn a su cuarto mientras Johanna lo seguía por detrás.

Llegaron a la habitación. Ash dejó a Dawn en su cama, luego Johanna le dijo—voy a vestir a Dawn, será mejor que salgas de la habitación muchacho—decía con cara de sinceridad

Si señora—respondió Ash—la esperaré allá abajo—dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación

Ash estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando fue detenido por Johanna—Ash. Perdóname por creer que fuiste tú. Sé que tu jamás harías algo así a mi hija—dijo la señora arrepentida—y perdón por la bofetada—

Ash sonrió a la señora, él no tenía ningún resentimiento con ella por esa acción—no se preocupe señora. Yo entiendo—dijo para terminar yéndose de la habitación

Johanna se sentía culpable por haber culpado a Ash sin razón, pero ella sabía que él entendía. Ahora, estaba muy preocupada por su hija.

No… no¡— decía la chica entre sueños.

Dawn parecía tener una pesadilla, ella estaba haciendo gestos de desagrado y pataleaba bruscamente—No… aléjate…—decía entre cortado

La señora se sentó en la cama al lado de ella. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello para calmarla, y al parecer funcionaba ya que la coordinadora novata dejó de patalear—Hay Dawn… Nunca me imaginé que esto te ocurriría—decía con una pequeñas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos—

/

Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…— se decía el joven entrenador recriminándose por lo acontecido recientemente

Pika Pi— dijo pikachu algo triste

Ash estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, esperando a que Johanna bajara. Pero el pobre se recriminaba de lo que le pasaba a Dawn, de alguna manera se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento de su coordinadora consentida

El joven escuchó unos pasos, era Johanna que bajaba a la sala de estar—sigue dormida Ash—decía para calmar al muchacho

Señora… Yo—trataba de decir el chico de pueblo paleta

No digas más hijo—dijo Johanna interrumpiendo a Ash—mejor dime. Que fue lo que pasó?—ella quería saber que había pasado a su hija, a pesar de que sabía que podía dolerle en el corazón

Ash se puso serio. Durante unos quince minutos se la pasó contándole a Johanna todo lo que alcanzó a ver. Le dijo que Kenny trató de violarla cuando llegó y también de lo que le tuvo que hacer gracias a que estaba furioso con el coordinador.

Johanna estaba conmocionada por lo que oía. Nunca creyó que Kenny fuera capaz de violar a Dawn si ella sabía que el coordinador siempre estuvo enamorado de su hija—pero Kenny… como pudo ser capaz—dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

Johanna comenzó a llorar por toda la tragedia por la que estaban pasando.

Ash se levantó al ver la reacción de Johanna—señora Johanna. Lo siento de verdad. Usted sabe que yo quiero a Dawn, así que me quedaré en hojas gemelas hasta que Dawn olvide todo esto—decía determinado

No Ash… un problema no se olvida tan fácilmente. Pero de igual forma gracias por ayudarla. Te tengo mucha confianza y me alegra el corazón saber que la vas a cuidar y a apoyar—decía Johanna mientras se levantaba del sofá—ya es muy de noche hijo. Será mejor que descanses. Por desgracia no tengo ninguna otra habitación para que duermas, así que tendrás que dormir aquí en el sofá—dijo un poco apenada

No se preocupe—respondió Ash con sinceridad—yo puedo dormir aquí sin ningún inconveniente—

Johanna sonrió ante las palabras del chico—iré a traerte un cobertor y una almohada—decía mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—y Ash. Muchas gracias por todo—dijo mientras sonreía al entrenador.

No hay porqué señora. Todo esto lo hago por usted y por Dawn— terminó Ash

Con eso Johanna y Ash se acostaron a dormir, pero en sus mentes solo había un solo pensamiento… que pasará con Dawn?

/

08:00 A.M

Dawn se movía inquietamente en su cama. Pareciera que estaba teniendo otra pesadilla—No… Aléjate— Decía entre el sueño—AAAH¡—Se levantó de un pequeño grito que solo resonó en su habitación

La coordinadora miró a su alrededor exaltada. Estaba en su habitación, con su camisón para dormir puesto—pero… si yo…—se decía Dawn sin saber que era lo que pasaba realmente

La chica se sentó en su cama y abrazó sus rodillas—pero… si apenas ayer… yo estaba con Ash… pero Kenny… Kenny— dijo mientras recordaba lo que Kenny trató de hacerle

La chica se atemorizó al recordar lo ocurrido, pero luego cayó en una pequeña idea—espera. Qué tal si… que tal si todo fue un sueño¡— se dijo con esperanzas de que fuera cierto—sí. Eso pudiera haber sido¡—

La chica se estaba convenciendo de que nada de eso había pasado. Muy pronto estuvo completamente convencida de que solo había sido una pesadilla.

La chica se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Tenía que ducharse. Abrió la regadera y esperó a que el agua caliente se regularizara, por mientras tendría que quitarse su camisón.

Al levantarse el camisón y verse al espejo se volvió a espantar. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de volver a salir de sus ojos; estaba a punto de gritar ante lo que estaba viendo. Todo su cuerpo tenía varios moretones, sus brazos y piernas tenían señales de que los habían tomado con fuerza y le hubieran lastimado. Fue en ese momento en que recordó a Kenny, recordó que él trató de violarla y le lastimó el cuerpo para poder lograrlo.

La chica comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. Le dolía el recordar lo que le había pasado. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en toda la habitación. Comenzaron a oírse el sonido de varias cosas que caían de su lugar. Algo estaba dentro de la habitación de Dawn y lo estaba destrozando.

Dawn se espantó al oír esos estruendosos ruidos en su pieza—No… ALEJATE¡— ella creía que era alguien que quería hacerle daño, o que era Kenny quien trataba de volver a violarla. Pronto escuchó un fuerte chillido—AAAAAAAAH¡— gritó la chica cerrando la puerta del baño para que el intruso no entrara—

/

AAAAAAAH¡—

DAWN—se oyó Gritar al chico de pueblo Paleta

El grito de Dawn se escuchó en toda la casa. Ash y Johanna se levantaron abruptamente para atender el grito de la coordinadora. Johanna entró a la habitación pero no vio a su hija, sin embargo, oyó un llanto que parecía provenir del baño de la chica.

Johanna entró al baño de Dawn, al abrir la puerta vio a Dawn, quien estaba desnuda y de rodillas dentro de la ducha; llorando amargamente mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

La señora se acercó a su hija, cerró la llave de la regadera y trató de abrazarla—ya hija tranquila. Ya estoy aquí—

Dawn comenzó a calmarse al oír la voz de su madre. Comenzó a descubrir su rostro—Mamá?— dijo atemorizada

Aquí estoy hija—dijo Johanna para consolarla—no pasa nada mi amor—

Dawn no resistió y abrazó fuertemente a su madre mientras seguía llorando

Ash entró a la habitación y escuchó el llanto de Dawn. Se dirigía al baño pero algo le pasó. Un Starly salvaje pasó volando por encima de él casi rozando su cabeza—Pero qué Demonios¡— maldijo el entrenador

El starly volaba por la habitación tumbando todo lo que encontraba. Ash seguía oyendo el llanto de Dawn; vio que una ventana estaba abierta así que solo supuso que el Starly entró a la habitación y eso asustó a Dawn.

Fuera¡ Fuera de aquí¡—Gritaba Ash al Starly haciendo que saliera por la ventana. Una vez que el pokemon salió decidió cerrar la ventana.

Ash se acercó al baño, pero al llegar vio una escena que nunca olvidaría; una escena que le partiría el corazón: Dawn estaba desnuda en la ducha, abrazando a su madre quien trataba de consolarla—Mamá… Ayuda— decía la coordinadora mientras seguía llorando

Tranquila Hija. Estamos aquí y no permitiremos que algo malo te pase—decía Johanna consolando a su hija

Ash estaba triste, el ver así de vulnerable a Dawn le llenaba de tristeza

Mama… tengo miedo—seguía diciendo la coordinadora

Ash sentía que unas lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos, pero no quería que Dawn ni Johanna lo vieran así que salió de la habitación, dejando a Johanna sola con Dawn para que la consolara

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte y final del fic escrito junto con RyoNef191, pásense por su perfil y lean sus trabajos que tiene muy buenos fics**

Johanna había logrado tranquilizar a su hija. Estaban sobre la cama de la chica, le estaba echando en sus heridas un ungüento especial para los moretones. A la chica le dolía que su madre tocara sus heridas pero sabía que eso le ayudaría para que desaparecieran de su delicado cuerpo.

Dawn no seguía tranquila, seguía llorando en silencio por lo que le pasó la noche anterior. Johanna sentía que su hija aún no estaba tranquila—No te preocupes mi amor. Kenny nunca volverá a tocarte ni a hacerte daño—decia la señora para tranquilizar a su hija

Pero mamá— Dawn quería alegar pero fue silenciada por su madre

Calma cariño—le interrumpió Johanna suavemente para darle seguridad y tranquilidad a su hija— Recuerda que me tienes a mí y a Ash, quienes te protegeremos y nos aseguraremos de que nadie trate de hacerte daño nunca más—

Dawn entendió las palabras de su madre y ya no dijo más, pero bajó la mirada para que la señora no viera que seguía derramando lágrimas de tristeza.

Johanna terminó de ponerle el ungüento a Dawn. Se levantó y recogió el camisón para dormir de su hija. Suavemente y con mucha delicadeza le puso el camisón a Dawn procurando de no tocar sus moretones mientras lo hacía—Listo. No te siente mejor—dijo feliz mientras cogía un cepillo del tocador de la chica

Dawn no hizo gesto alguno. Johanna podía escuchar que la chica estaba llorando silenciosamente. La señora se puso detrás de ella y cuidadosamente comenzó a cepillarle el cabello a Dawn—tranquila hija. Te prometo que dentro de poco olvidaras todo esto y…— la señora fue interrumpida puesto que habían tocado a la puerta de la habitación.

Dawn se sobresaltó un poco al oír que alguien tocaba a su puerta, nuevamente unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

No te preocupes cariño. Es Ash—dijo Johanna tranquilizando a su hija—Adelante Ash—dijo para que el chico entrara

Ash entró a la habitación con una charola de aluminio donde llevaba el desayuno hecho para Dawn. Pero al entrar, se sorprendió al ver que su amiga estaba un poco espantada y que de sus ojos salían unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

El entrenador no lo soportaba, aquella dulce y bella chica que saltaba de felicidad todos los días; que quería ser la coordinadora más fuerte y más hermosa de su generación; cuyo rostro irradiaba de alegría y que con una sola sonrisa lo hacia sentir estupendo, hoy estaba triste y totalmente demacrada. Ash entristecía al ver como todos los sueños de su amiga, todas sus ilusiones y toda su alegría habían sido destrozados todo por culpa de Kenny.

Ash ni siquiera se acercó a la cama, solo dejó la bandeja en el tocador, después volteó a ver a Dawn y Johanna—lo siento—dijo haciendo una reverencia para después salir de la habitación.

De los ojos de Ash comenzaron a salir unas lágrimas de tristeza y dolor después de haber visto a su mejor amiga. Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras para estar solo y tranquilizarse—tonto… Tonto…— se decía

Llegó a la sala de estar. Recargó su frente contra la pared— Eres un inútil Ketchum. Eres un inútil—se decía con mucha tristeza—Por qué no llegué antes?—golpeó la pared con toda la rabia que había en su interior—No pude impedirlo. Si hubiera llegado antes pude haber impedido que todo esto pasara—se decía mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

Ash comenzó a golpear la pared mientras se echaba la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Dawn. Pikachu y piplup vieron como el entrenador se hacía daño a sí mismo, así que trataron de tranquilizarlo.

Ash escuchó a ambos pokémon quienes se estaban preocupado por él. Se tranquilizó y limpió sus lágrimas—lo siento. Me dejé llevar—le dijo mientras se erguía. Ash vio que su puño estaba sangrando después de todos esos golpes que le dio a la pared. No quería que Johanna o Dawn lo vieran así y se espantaran, así que se fue a la cocina para lavarse la herida

/

Dawn estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Ash.

Él está igual de preocupado que yo Dawn—dijo Johanna mientras seguía cepillando a su hija—Él te trajo ayer con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Él ha sido muy bueno contigo todo el tiempo. Desde que te conoció hasta en estos momentos—dijo Johanna a la vez que se detuvo por un pensamiento que tuvo— _"Y Yo Le Cachetee Anoche"—_se dijo entre sus pensamientos mientras se entristecía un poco, pero no iba a permitir que su hija la viera triste.

Johanna se levantó de la cama y fue por la bandeja de comida. Al regresar junto con Dawn oyó de ella una palabra que significaba mucho—Ash—

La señora se sorprendió un poco al oír que Dawn mencionaba al chico que la había ayudado. Pero no era todo—Siempre había sido bueno conmigo—siguió diciendo

Johana se admiró al ver que su hija había esbozado una sonrisa después de haber mencionado al chico proveniente de pueblo paleta. Luego vio que Dawn cogió el cepillo que ella había dejado y se puso a cepillarse el cabello con mucha delicadeza y con una pequeña sonrisa—Siempre fue muy considerado. Y nunca me ha abandonado en los momentos difíciles… y sé que no lo ara ahora— seguía con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada de esperanza en sus ojos

Johanna se alegró al ver que Dawn comenzaba a mejorarse sentimentalmente, y más porque sabía que el motivo de su felicidad era el chico Ketchum.

/

Dawn terminó de desayunar tranquilamente. Johanna estaba feliz puesto que su hija ya se había tranquilizado por el momento—te gustó Dawn—preguntó alegre

Si mamá. Gracias—respondió Dawn tranquilamente. Ya no lloraba. Pareciera que se había tranquilizado por completo.

Johanna recogió el plato y se disponía a irse para dejar dormir a su hija—será mejor que duermas cariño. Debes estar todavía cansada—dijo acercándose a la puerta

Está bien mamá—dijo Dawn mientras veía a su madre que salía de la habitación.

La chica cogió las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

/

Johanna bajó a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Ash. Al bajar, vio que el joven entrenador estaba lavándose las manos, "probablemente terminó de desayunar" pensó ella. La señora se acercó a una mesita y de allí tomó una hoja que parecía ser una lista de compras. Luego se acercó nuevamente a la cocina—Ash—dijo la señora captando la atención del chico—voy a salir al mercado a comprar la despensa—

Si señora—respondió Ash—Pikachu, acompáñala—dijo a su leal compañero, quien respondió asertivamente—tú también piplup—

Johanna miró al entrenador con alegría en los ojos—Dawn quedó dormida en su habitación. Cada cuando ve y échale un ojo por favor—dijo poniendo toda su confianza en el chico

Si señora Johanna. Yo me hago cargo—dijo Ash levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación

Johanna estaba tranquila, sabía que podía confiar en Ash. Salió junto con pikachu y piplup totalmente confiada en que Ash haría buen trabajo cuidando a su hija

Ash subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Dawn. Él quería cerciorarse que Dawn no tuviera dificultades al dormir.

El muchacho abrió la puerta de la habitación con mucha cautela. Asomó su cabeza pero vio que en efecto Dawn estaba dormida. Ash entró silenciosamente para acercarse a la cama de Dawn.

El chico se conmovió al ver a Dawn dormida con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Esa sonrisa significaba que ya estaba tranquilizándose, pero no solo eso, esa sonrisa significaba para Ash que la dulce chica de la cual se había enamorado estaba de vuelta y que nada podría arruinar su felicidad.

Ash se agachó, rápidamente le dio un beso a Dawn en la mejilla sin que se despertara, después se dirigió a la puerta para así salir del cuarto.

El entrenador bajó a la sala de estar, pero esta vez estaba mucho más contento.

/

30 minutos habían pasado

Dawn se movía de bruscamente de lado a lado; hacia muchas expresiones de frustración, algo no andaba bien y era en sus sueños.

No… No…— decía entre sueños. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla dela cual quería escapar.

NO LO HA… ah?—La chica se despertó bruscamente de aquella pesadilla. Revisó a su alrededor y vio que seguía en su habitación—todo fue un sueño—se dijo alegre—será mejor que me levante

Dawn se levantó de la cama para buscar a su madre o a Ash, pues ya no quería seguir durmiendo y ni quería estar sola.

Dawn había bajado a la sala de estar. Se alegró al ver que Ash estaba en el sofá revisando su pokédex como lo hacía a menudo cuando no entrenaba; ella sonrió al ver al chico allí sentado. Dawn se acercó silenciosamente al sofá, luego se sentó y rápidamente recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del entrenador.

Ash no se dio cuenta de que Dawn ya había despertado y había llegado a la sala de estar. Se sorprendió al ver que la chica se había recostado en su hombro, pero no le importó al ver que ella estaba feliz de estar así.

Hubo silencio en la sala por casi cinco minutos, no un silencio "incomodo", sino un "bello" silencio. Ellos necesitaban un pequeño momento de paz y tranquilidad. El silencio siguió hasta que Dawn decidió romperlo.

Te extrañé mucho Ash—comenzó la coordinadora en un tono feliz—no sabes cuanto

Ash se conmovió al oír a su amiga. En verdad lo extrañaba y eso le hacía feliz—Yo igual te extrañe Dawn—continuó con mucha sinceridad—me hacías mucha falta allá en Kanto—

Dawn se separó de Ash un poco—me puse muy contenta cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que volveríamos a viajar juntos. Fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida— dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos de felicidad

Ash sonrió al ver a Dawn tan tierna. Sentía que su alegría volvía a su corazón debido a que su mejor amiga había vuelto a sonreír. Él esperaba que esa alegría y esa sonrisa de Dawn duraran para siempre. Pero…

Dawn bajó la mirada, algo no andaba bien—yo estaba ilusionada pero…— comenzó a quebrársele la voz, al parecer había recordado aquel incidente de la noche anterior—si no me hubiera ocurrido esto. Solo si Kenny no hubiera intentado…—comenzó a llorar. De sus ojos brotaba nuevamente el llanto así que se tapó el rostro con sus manos para que Ash no la viera.

Ash notó que Dawn había entristecido nuevamente y que había comenzado a llorar. Sin dudarlo la abrazó para consolarla—no Dawn. No llores. No debes llorar Dawn eso ya ha pasado—el chico no aguantaba verla llorar, su corazón se desgastaba al verla y sentía impulsos de querer llorar también pero él mismo se negaba a hacerlo

Dawn se acurrucó en el pecho de Ash. A pesar de estar triste le agradaba estar en esa posición junto con su amigo, lentamente comenzó a parar el llanto—si no hubiera sido por ti Ash, quizás yo…—

No Dawn. Ya no lo recuerdes—le interrumpió Ash para evitar que Dawn se hiciera más daño

Dawn se alegró al ver que Ash se preocupaba por él. Secó sus lágrimas y puso una sonrisa—te quiero Ash. Siempre has estado allí para protegerme y ayudarme—

Ash sonrió al oír el cumplido de la coordinadora—gracias Dawn, por toda esa felicidad que siempre me has dado—

Dawn se separó un poco de Ash sin soltar el abrazo. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos y compartieron una sonrisa cada uno. Ash no pensó en sus acciones, rápidamente se acercó a Dawn para besarle en los labios.

Dawn se sorprendió al ver que el entrenador le estaba besando justamente en los labios, ella jamás se había creído esa iniciativa de parte de su mejor amigo. Decidió corresponder el beso así que solo cerró los ojos y le abrazó nuevamente.

Ash tardó medio minuto para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero vio que a la chica y que lo estaba abrazando por el cuello, así que decidió corresponder el abrazo y continuar con el beso.

Los chicos duraron casi dos minutos en su primer beso. Cuando sintieron que fue suficiente se separaron sin soltar su abrazo. Ambos no dijeron nada al respecto. Dawn estaba alegre, le brillaban los ojos pues sabía que eso era lo que tanto quería.

Te amo Dawn—dijo Ash

Dawn se volvió a sorprender al oír al chico, pero pronto sintió que una alegría extrema inundaba su cuerpo y sobretodo su corazón. La chica chilló de alegría mientras se lanzaba a Ash para volverlo a besar con más furor. Ash correspondió el beso; poco a poco se fue recostando en el sofá mientras su chica quedaba sobre él.

Rompieron el beso luego de unos minutos. La chica se recostó en el pecho de Ash mientras este jugaba con un mechón de su larga cabellera azul.

Gracias Ash—Dijo Dawn—gracias por hacerme la chica más feliz del mundo

Ash solo rio levemente al oír las palabras de la chica

Te adelantaste tontito—bromeo Dawn—yo me iba a confesar en Unova. Pero me ganaste—

Ash se puso serio al oír sobre la región Unova—Dawn. Ya no iré a Unova— dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a la coordinadora

Dawn se sorprendió por el cambio de planes que el entrenador había hecho un repentino cambio de planes—pero que dices Ash?— dijo sorprendida y un poco espantada

Ash se puso serio. Este era un tema delicado—si Dawn. Ya no iré a Unova. Me quedaré aquí en Sinnoh para estar contigo—

Dawn se sonrojó al saber que ella era la razón de porque Ash se quería quedar—Ash. Lo dices enserio?—preguntó inocentemente

Si Dawn—respondió Ash—ya no me importa la Liga. Solo me importas tú y estar a tu lado cariño—dijo mientras abrazaba nuevamente a la chica

Dawn se alegró al oír a Ash y al saber que ella era muy importante para él, pero aun así no estaba feliz por su decisión—Pero Ash. Tu meta era convertirte en maestro pokémon¡ No puedes abandonar tu sueño—

Ya no Dawn—respondió Ash mientras negaba con la cabeza—ahora solo quiero estar aquí contigo

No me vengas con eso—dijo Dawn mientras mostraba una cara de enojo—ya me habías ilusionado. Yo también quería ir a Unova, quería conocer nuevos lugares junto contigo. Ahora me cumples Ketchum¡— dijo fingiendo estar enfadada

Ash miró a la chica—Pero Dawn…— fue interrumpido por Dawn, quien le estaba besando nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión el beso fue corto. Al romper el beso, Dawn dijo—Si no me llevas a Unova no te daré más de esos—dijo la chica mientras sacaba la lengua juguetonamente

Ash sonrió al ver a Dawn jugueteando como una niña. Sucumbió ante su "amenaza" y decidió aceptar—está bien Dawn. Si iremos Unova—terminó con una sonrisa

Dawn sonrió pues logró lo que quería. La chica se volvió a acercar a Ash para besarle nuevamente pero por un poco más de tiempo. Al terminar se acostó en su pecho—tengo sueño amor— dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

Ash sonrió y acarició el cabello de la chica hasta que esta quedó profundamente dormida sobre su pecho. Al verla dormida Ash se acomodó bien y quedó dormido igualmente.

/

Una hora pasó. Johanna llegó del supermercado junto con Piplup y Pikachu quienes llevaban las bolsas de compras. La señora se llevó una agradable sorpresa al entrar, pues vio que su hija había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de Ash quien también estaba dormido, ella solo podía intuir lo mejor

Al fin estás con alguien que sabrá valorarte, cuidarte y amarte Dawn—Dijo Johanna mientras sentía que una lagrima de alegría corría su mejilla.

La señora subió a la habitación de Dawn, tomó una manta y se la llevó a la sala para cubrir con ella a los chicos.

Ella decidió no despertarlos hasta que estuviera el almuerzo, así que solo se fue a la cocina para prepararlo.

/

Una hora había pasado. La reciente pareja seguía dormida pero Johanna ya había terminado de preparar el almuerzo, así que era hora de despertarlos.

Chicos, despierten. Ash, Dawn es hora de despertar—Dijo la señora mientras movía un poco los hombros de Ash y el de Dawn para que despertaran. Pikachu y Piplup también decidieron ayudar a despertar a sus entrenadores.

Ash y Dawn comenzaron a despertar suavemente. Cuando despertaron completamente encontraron en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado antes de dormir. Se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa, luego tuvieron la intención de besarse como ya lo habían hecho pero…

Ujum—interrumpió Johanna un tanto alegre—podrían guardar eso para después del almuerzo por favor.

Ash y Dawn se espantaron al oír a Johanna, no habían notado su presencia al momento de despertar—Ah… Mamá…— dijo Dawn nerviosamente

Señora Johanna…— también trato de decir Ash pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por la señora

Me explican luego chicos. Ahorita deben almorzar—dijo la señora—se ve que estuvieron divirtiéndose mientras no estaba—dijo pícaramente Johanna mientras les guiñaba y reía

La pareja se sonrojó al oír el comentario de Johanna, pero luego comprendieron que ella aprobaría su nueva relación.

/

Los chicos y Johanna estaban almorzando. Dawn ya se había cambiado su camisón, se puso su ropa normal y su larga cabellera la tenía suelta.

Ash y Dawn se sentaron juntos mientras Johanna estuvo frente a ellos todo el tiempo disfrutando del sonrojo de su hija y su nueva pareja.

Pasó el tiempo y mientras comían Dawn y Ash le explicaron que iniciarían una nueva relación como novios. Johanna aprobó su relación sin ninguna objeción, lo único que le pedía a Ash era que respetara a su hija y que la quisiera así como Dawn lo quería a él.

Ash no tuvo ningún inconveniente al aceptar estas "condiciones" Dawn estaba feliz pues su madre aceptaba su noviazgo con el chico más noble que alguna vez había conocido.

También le comentaron que irían siempre a Unova. Johanna se preocupó un poco por la idea pero vio que su hija irradiaba de alegría con la idea, así que tuvo que aceptar que se fuera junto con Ash a otra región. Ella misma les sugirió que tomaran el siguiente barco que zarparía al día siguiente a las 11:00 A.M. ellos por supuesto aceptaron gustosos

Después de almorzar, la pareja estuvieron conversando y planeando su nuevo viaje a la región Unova mientras sus pokémon Jugaban tranquilos en el patio trasero.

La tarde concluyó tranquilamente, pero la noche llegó rápidamente, o sea que debían irse a dormir temprano si pretendían tomar el primer ferri que los llevara a la región.

Ash iba a dormir en el sofá de la sala como lo hizo en la noche anterior.

Dawn estaba en su habitación, con su camisón puesto y dentro de su cama lista para dormir… Pero algo andaba mal con ella, estaba nerviosa y parecía atemorizada

Johanna estaba en la habitación de su hija acompañándola para darle el último beso de las buenas noches como acostumbraba, pero notó que Dawn estaba un poco inquieta—Que pasa cariño?—le preguntó a su hija

Dawn estaba cabizbaja y juntaba los dedos nerviosamente— bueno… yo…— trataba de decir.

Un fuerte crujido se escuchó por afuera de la ventana de la habitación. Este sonido hizo que Dawn se espantara demasiado. Johanna se sorprendió al ver a su hija asustada, fue a ver a la ventana y al abrirla vio que lo que había provocado aquel estruendoso ruido era una rama del árbol que se encontraba frente a la habitación de la chica

Era solo una rama. No hay de qué preocupar… se—dijo la señora sorprendiéndose ya que veía que su hija estaba abrazando sus piernas, temerosa a que algo fuera a pasarle.

Johana estaba asombrada al ver lo que le pasaba a su hija, en verdad estaba muy asustada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero la señora recordó que había alguien que podía hacerla sentir mejor.

Johanna se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y desde el marco de la puerta gritó—Ash¡ Puedes venir por favor¡— dijo mientras miraba a su hija con una pícara sonrisa

Dawn se admiró al ver que su madre llamaba a Ash, pero ¿Para qué lo necesitará? Se preguntaba ella

Ash llegó a la habitación—que pasó Johanna—preguntó el chico un poco consternado

Johanna volteó a ver a Dawn—Necesito que te quedes a dormir junto con Dawn—dijo sorprendiendo al chico y a su hija—te parece bien Dawn?

Dawn se había sonrojado al igual que Ash, les había sorprendido la idea de Johanna de dormir juntos así como lo habían hecho esa tarde en el sofá—Si¡—respondió Dawn con mucha alegría

Ash sonrió al oír la respuesta de Dawn.

Qué esperas muchacho. Ve y abraza a tu novia—dijo Joanna alegremente haciendo sonrojar al chico de pueblo paleta

Johanna salió de la habitación para darle privacidad a la pareja. Cuando la señora salió Ash se acercó a Dawn. La chica se acomodó bien en su cama para darle espacio al chico y así pudiera acostarse a su lado. El entrenador se acostó al lado de Dawn, la chica lo miró por un rato, luego se decidió por besarle en los labios.

El beso duró un par de minutos solamente, al terminarlo Dawn abrazó a Ash como si de un oso de peluche se tratara, Ash correspondió al abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Dawn.

Estoy muy feliz Ash—dijo Dawn—ya quiero llegar a Unova.

Ash sonrió al oír a Dawn quien parecía una pequeña niña que se atiernaba con su padre

Cómo qué cosas hay allá amor. Como seria nuestra nueva aventura?—preguntó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos

Ash sonrió. Comenzó a contarle a Dawn todo lo que el profesor Oak le había contado y lo que había visto en una guía turística que había conseguido en el ferri; le dijo como eran las ciudades, las rutas y los pokémon que podrían encontrar en aquel lugar. Él chico continuó hasta que Dawn quedó profundamente dormida, lo que hizo fue darle un beso en la frente para luego acomodarse y quedar dormido abrazado de la chica.

/

Johanna pasó por la habitación de Dawn para ver cómo estaba la pareja. Se alegró al abrir la puerta y ver que ellos habían quedado muy bien dormidos abrazados y con una sonrisa cada uno.

La señora sonrió de satisfacción mientras cerraba la puerta.

Estaba dispuesta a retirarse cuando vio que en la pared colgaba un marco con una fotografía de Dawn junto con Kenny. Johanna se enfureció al ver aquella fotografía y sobre todo al ver a Kenny, solo estaba para recordarle lo mucho que hizo sufrir a su hija.

La señora cogió el marco y le sacó la fotografía. Tomó la foto y se la llevó consigo a la cocina. La señora saco de uno de los cajones un encendedor. La señora tiró la fotografía al bote de basura vacío y sin dudarlo prendió fuego esperando a que se convirtiera en cenizas únicamente.

El problema no era la fotografía, el problema era Kenny. Johanna no quería que nada le recordara al muchacho que le hizo daño a su querida hija.

/

A la mañana siguiente, la dulce pareja ya estaba preparándose para ir a tomar el barco que los llevaría a la región Unova.

Dawn estaba en su dormitorio tomando la ropa que usaría ese día. Pero algo pasaba por su mente.

Alegremente tomó de su armario su blusa blanca y su falda rosada—espero que a Ash le guste esta nueva falda—dijo con mucha alegría

Pronto su alegría se convirtió en preocupación—pero…—se cuestionó por un momento mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno más triste—y si más hombres me ven vestida así, y piensan que soy una chica fácil? Qué tal se tratan de abusar de mí?— se decía mientras se asustaba un poco—no quiero. No quiero que vuelvan a aprovecharse de mí—

La chica volvió a rebuscar en su armario. Dejó su típica blusa blanca sin mangas por otra blusa igualmente blanca, pero esta vez con mangas largas que le cubrían todo el brazo. Encima de esa blusa se puso su típico chaleco negro.

La chica se puso un pantalón holgado color negro. Luego se puso sus botas rosadas.

Dawn se miró al espejo, por un lado le gustaba su nueva vestimenta porque no se veía tan atrevida ni provocativa como antes; pero por otro lado no le gustaba ya que —Parezco un chico— se dijo.

La chica volteó a ver a su cama donde había dejado su falda rosada. Pronto le vino una idea—bueno. Creo que si la usaré a final de cuentas—dijo mientras la recogía.

Dawn se puso la falda rosada por encima de su pantalón. Ahora si estaba feliz pues era una buena combinación para ella.

/

Ash estaba en la sala, sentado en el sofá esperando a que Dawn terminara de alistarse. El chico se levantó al ver que a la pieza entraba Johanna quien se veía seria—Ash. Necesito hablar contigo—dijo la señora

Johanna le pidió al chico que cuidara de Dawn en este nuevo viaje que ellos dos emprenderían juntos. Le recordó que Dawn estaba pasando por un fuerte problema traumático y a ella le gustaría que "Su Novio" la ayudara a mejorarse y sobretodo que le guardara el respeto que la chica se merece.

Puedo contar contigo Ash—dijo Johanna poniendo toda su confianza sobre el chico de pueblo paleta

No se preocupe señora Johanna. Puede contar conmigo yo jamás permitiré que algo le pase a Dawn—dijo Ash con una sonrisa—Le juro que cuidaré de Dawn y que estaré a su lado todo el tiempo—

Johanna sonrió al oír al chico con mucha determinación—gracias Ash. Significa mucho para mí y para ella—

Ash y Johanna escucharon que Dawn bajaba las escaleras. Pero se sorprendieron al ver que la chica había cambiado por completo su vestimenta.

Ya estoy lista—Dijo Dawn un poco apenada por como Ash y Johanna se habían quedado asombrados.

Pero hija. Por qué esa ropa?—preguntó Johanna al ver el nuevo vestuario de Dawn

Dawn juntó los dedos nerviosamente—bueno yo… solo quise cambiarme eso es todo—dijo esperando que no hicieran más preguntas

Ash y Johanna comprendieron porque Dawn se puso ese tipo de ropa. Aparentemente ya no quería llamar la atención con su ropa extravagante, así que se puso ese conjunto para lograrlo.

Ash prefirió no hacerle más preguntas. Lo único que hizo fue alagar a la chica—te ves muy linda Dawn—dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Dawn se sonrojó al oír al chico—ah… gracias Ash—dijo mientras se puso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

Ash se acercó a Dawn y le tomo de la mano—Vamos Dawn. Unova nos espera—dijo con mucha felicidad

Dawn también se alegró al oírlo, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

/

Ash y Dawn ya estaban sobre el barco que ya estaba zarpando en ese momento

Adiós Señora Johanna—gritaba Ash mientras se despedía de la madre de su novia

Adiós mamá—gritaba Dawn

Adiós hija. Adiós Ash. Cuídense mucho chicos—gritaba Johanna mientras se despedía de la pareja

El barco zarpó y prometía llevarlos sanos y salvos a su nueva aventura en Unova.

Los chicos fueron con dirección a la habitación que compartirían. Dawn estaba nerviosa abrazando fuertemente el brazo de Ash ya que en el barco se encontraban a bordo muchos chicos que sin razón alguna los saludaban. Ella se sentía incomoda pues sentía que esos chicos la estaban viendo fijamente a ella.

Llegaron a su habitación para dejar sus mochilas allí

Será mejor que vallamos a comer un rato—dijo Ash

Si—dijo Dawn con una sonrisa—pero antes.

Dawn abrazó a Ash por el cuello para besarle en la boca, beso al cual Ash correspondió. La pareja encontró una incesante guerra dentro de sus bocas. Dawn tiró a Ash sobre la cama, donde siguió besándolo. Al terminar el beso ella se recostó en su pecho mientras Ash la abrazaba.

Gracias Ash—Dijo Dawn—por haber correspondido a mi amor.

Dawn estaba ilusionada con que Ash le respondiera algo lindo, pero en lugar de eso escuchó unos ronquidos que provenían de su novio. La chica se enfadó al ver que su novio se había quedado dormido—Ash¡ Te Quedaste Dormido— dijo enojada

Ash comenzó a reírse—te engañé Dawn—dijo mientras no aguantaba la risa

Chistosito—dijo Dawn mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda cruzada de brazos

Ash se levantó y abrazó a Dawn por la espalda—tranquila amor. Solo era una broma—dijo mientras le besaba el cuello a Dawn

Dawn quería seguir fingiendo que estaba enojada, pero de poco a poco fue sucumbiendo ante los besos del chico. La chica se dio la vuelta y volvió a besar a Ash. Al romper el beso le dijo—no puedo estar enojada contigo. No después de todo lo que has hecho por mí—dijo mientras volvía a besarlo

La pareja salió a almorzar al comedor del barco. El día estuvo tranquilo, no tanto para Dawn debido al hecho que muchos chicos la observaban fijamente como devorándola con los ojos, esto incomodaba a la chica quien no quería despegarse de Ash.

Ya en la noche, la feliz pareja se preparó para dormir juntos en su habitación.

Todo ha transcurrido bien. Tal parece que la vida le ha vuelto a sonreír a la bella coordinadora, y que un futuro prometedor le espera más adelante.

/

**Al Día Siguiente**

El barco desembarcó en ciudad Castelia. Ash y Dawn visitaron toda la ciudad. Dawn se sorprendió, a la vez que se alegró, al ver tantas tiendas de ropa. Ash estaba igual de emocionado que Dawn pero por ganarle al líder de gimnasio y recibir su primera medalla.

El primer día Ash se registró en la liga. Retó al líder de gimnasio Camus a una batalla pero fue pospuesta para el día siguiente, así que tenía todo el resto del día para turistear por la ciudad junto con Dawn.

Dawn por su parte estaba feliz al pasear junto con Ash por toda esa enorme ciudad. Pero había un pequeño problema que la incomodaba y mucho, y es que muchas chicas se le acercaban al entrenador aparentemente lo habían reconocido como uno de los semifinalistas de la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh.

El entrenador se ponía nerviosos al hablar con tantas chicas, pero a Dawn le disgustaba este hecho, estaba a punto de hacerle un berrinche a Ash pero el entrenador la presentaba ante las chicas diciéndoles que era su novia, esto por su puesto alegró mucho a Dawn, quien veía con alegría y malicia como las chicas se iban frustradas al oír las palabras de Ash.

En ciudad Castelia Ash le compró un videomisor a Dawn, remplazando de esa forma su viejo poké-reloj, también se compró uno él para mantenerse siempre en contacto con Dawn.

Al día siguiente Ash iba a ir al gimnasio de la ciudad para su batalla contra Camus, pero había un problema con Dawn. La chica había preparado su traje de porrista, pero estaba teniendo un dilema, al ponérselo y verse frente al espejo llegó a la conclusión de que era muy revelador, sobre todo al saltar.

La chica se deprimió pues ella no quería mostrar su cuerpo para que los chicos la acosaran con su mirada, pero sabía que ese traje le gustaba a Ash y que con ese lo apoyaba; pero no quería que ningún otro hombre, aparte de Ash le clavara la mirada así que decidió no ponerse el traje. Quizás lo usaría frente a Ash después de la batalla, pero sería ya estando solos.

Dawn salió de la habitación con la vestimenta que había estado usando en esos últimos días. Se encontró con Ash pero ella le explicó al chico que no usaría el traje de porrista nunca más en un lugar público.

A Ash no le importaba que Dawn no lo usara, pero sabía que no lo quería usar ya que llamaría la atención de muchos chicos. Al final Ash aceptó la decisión de Dawn de buena manera y se fue tomado de su mano.

Para la tarde, Ash había ganado la batalla contra Camus y había obtenido la medalla Elitro. Dawn estaba muy alegre por el triunfo de Ash al igual que pikachu y piplup.

Ese día volvió a pasar rápidamente, esa noche Ash le dijo a Dawn que a la mañana siguiente cruzarían por la ruta 4 para llegar a ciudad Nimbasa. Dawn solo aceptó gustosa ya que Ash le dijo que había muchas tiendas a la que a ella le gustaría entrar.

/

Un nuevo día llegó y con ello una nueva caminata por la ruta 4 de la región Unova.

El lugar tenía miles de tiendas departamentales por ambos lados del camino. La chica estaba entusiasmada por todas las cosas que podría comprar. Para Dawn era un paraíso de ropa nueva y costosa, con accesorios lindos y peluches de pokémon suaves.

Ash estaba fascinado al ver que Dawn estaba muy feliz en medio de todas esas tiendas, casi no le importaba el hecho que él tendría que ser el que pagara al final.

Los chicos decidieron quedarse por todo el día en la ruta 4 para divertirse, se tendrían que hospedar en un centro pokémon que habían construido allí para los viajeros que se detenían a comprar.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos llegaron a ciudad Nimbasa. Se habían hospedado en un hotel 5 estrellas ya que querían quedarse varios días en la ciudad. La pareja estaba impresionada al ver tantos edificios y tanta gente. Había muchos lugares en donde podían divertirse.

Ash no perdió tiempo y fue a retar al líder del gimnasio Camila por la medalla Voltio.

Dawn volvió a sentir celos al ver que Camila era una chica de buena figura, "una belleza deslumbrante" era su lema. A Dawn le preocupaba Camila ya que no quería que Ash posara sus ojos sobre ella y sobre su cuerpo. Ash no estaba preocupado por el cuerpo de la líder o por los celos de Dawn, estaba preocupado por ganar su segunda medalla, ya que había oído que Camila era una entrenadora bastante fuerte.

La batalla se llevó a cabo, fue duro para Ash pero logró vencer a Camila esa misma mañana. Recibió la medalla Voltio. Dawn saltó a abrazar a Ash, pero sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte y profundo beso en los labios.

Ash se sorprendió al recibir el beso de parte de Dawn ya que, en todo su viaje, nunca lo había besado en un lugar público. Al final no le dio importancia y correspondió el beso sin recordar que tenía a Camila enfrente. Pero Ash no sabía que Dawn lo hacía sobre todo para darle celos a Camila.

Al salir del gimnasio la pareja regresó al hotel para comer algo. Estaban en el comedor comiendo tranquilos, Dawn le daba de comer a Ash en la boca y Ash hacia lo mismo con Dawn, parecía que nada podría estropear ese día, pero todo iba a cambiar ya que la televisión comenzó a transmitir las noticias internacionales.

En el noticiero estaban pasando una transmisión desde Sinnoh. Estaban informando que el chico que había sido encarcelado por violación, fue liberado por "Buena Conducta". En una entrevista que se le hizo, Kenny dijo que tenía planeado viajar a Unova para mejorar su entrenamiento.

Dawn dejó de comer apenas vio el rostro de Kenny en el noticiero—no… no…—dijo para sí misma

Ash estaba preocupado, vio como Dawn estaba comenzando a horrorizarse—Dawn. Tranquila—trató de tomar su mano de Dawn la apartó

NO—Gritó Dawn mientras salía corriendo del lugar llorando.

Ash se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para correr detrás de Dawn.

El entrenador quiso alcanzar a Dawn pero ella fue muy rápida. Dawn llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Ash trató de abrir la puerta pero Dawn le había echado seguro—Dawn¡ Dawn Ábreme Por Favor¡—pedía el entrenador preocupado por su novia

Ash oía como Dawn lloraba amargamente dentro de la habitación. Fue en ese momento que recordó que él tenía un duplicado de la llave. Abrió la puerta pero no vio a Dawn. Él chico seguía escuchando el llanto de Dawn, venia del armario.

Ash se acercó al armario y lentamente abrió las puertas de par en par. Abrir el armario encontró a Dawn sentada abrazando sus piernas y con su rostro sumergido entre sus rodillas. Ash se conmovió al ver a la chica en esa posición—Dawn—dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica—calma Dawn.

Dawn escuchó la voz de Ash, lentamente levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del chico. Ash secó las lágrimas del rostro de Dawn—Ya estoy aquí. No permitiré que nada malo te pase nunca—dijo

Dawn se tranquilizó al oír la voz del muchacho, sin darle previo aviso se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarle mientras unas últimas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Los minutos pasaron. Dawn ya se había tranquilizado por completo, Ash se había encargado de hacer que volviera a sonreír por ese día—mejor Dawn?—preguntó

Si Ash, ya estoy mejor—respondió la coordinadora—gracias—

Dawn se acercó a Ash para besarle nuevamente. Al romper el beso ella se acurrucó en el pecho del chico—Ash… tengo miedo—dijo temerosa

Tranquila Dawn. No te preocupes, yo te protegeré y estaré siempre contigo—dijo el chico mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica

Pero Ash—dijo Dawn mientras se separaba de Ash—Kenny está libré. Y si nos encuentra…—

Ash interrumpió a Dawn bruscamente—escúchame Dawn. Mientras yo esté contigo, jamás permitiré que nada malo te pasé—el chico tomó la mano de Dawn para poder continuar—te juro Dawn que siempre estaré junto a ti y nunca permitiré que nadie te haga daño nuevamente. Te lo juro mi amor—

Dawn se sorprendió al ver la determinación en los ojos del chico. Él de verdad iba enserio respecto a tu seguridad—Gracias Ash—dijo para volver a acostarse en el pecho de su novio mientras este lo abrazaba

Dawn estaba feliz porque sabía que Ash la defendería. En ese momento ella estaba pensando muy seriamente—_"Quiero Tener Mi Primera Vez Contigo Ash"_—se dijo para sus adentros—_"Creo Que Ya Es El Momento"_—terminó con una sonrisa

Pasaron varios minutos, Dawn ya se había tranquilizado y había pedido a Ash ir a la Noria de la ciudad, Ash no se negó y llevó a su novia a donde quería.

La tarde se la pasaron felices, habían subido a la Noria y habían disfrutado de los demás juegos mecánicos del lugar, esa tarde transcurrió feliz y tranquila para la chica, pero la noche tenía que llegar, y la chica ya ansiaba que llegara la noche para poner unirse con Ash en cuerpo y alma

/

La noche había llegado rápidamente, la pareja había vuelto al hotel donde se hospedaban. Ash se duchó primero y mientras se duchaba, Dawn se la pasaba pensando en cómo debería presentarse ante Ash en esa noche tan especial.

Ash salió de la ducha con su ropa de dormir puesta, Dawn solo entró al baño para ducharse, Ash solo prendió la televisión esperando a que Dawn saliera para que durmieran juntos.

Dawn se duchó por unos veinte minutos. Al terminar, se secó su cuerpo y utilizó una secadora para secar su cabello.

La chica terminó de secarse y se colocó su bata de dormir. Se miró al espejo y se dijo—estoy lista Ash—terminó con una sonrisa mientras salía del baño.

Al Salir, la chica vio a Ash quien estaba viendo una batalla pokémon en la televisión. La chica suspiró y se acercó al entrenador, le quitó el control remoto de las manos y apagó la tele.

Ash, tenemos que hablar—dijo Dawn en un tono serio

Qué ocurre?—preguntó Ash consternado

Dawn se acercó a Ash y le plantó un beso en los labios. Ash correspondió el beso pero sin saber qué era lo que Dawn quería hablar con él.

Al romper el beso Dawn se separó, después dijo—Ash... he estado pensando mucho en nosotros dos, y sobre todo en ti… has hecho por mi tantas cosas que no sé cómo agradecértelo... por eso—

Dawn se quitó la bata quedando completamente desnuda. Ash quedó perplejo al ver a su novia desnuda delante de él—Ah… Dawn…—tartamudeaba

Quiero que seas mi primera vez Ash—dijo Dawn totalmente sonrojada

Ash seguía sorprendido, estaba nervioso—Dawn... yo… no creo que debamos. Creo que estamos yendo demasiado lejos—dijo el chico mientras tomaba la bata de Dawn y la cubría

Dawn se sorprendió al ver lo que Ash hacía, creyó que Ash aceptaría, pero no todo fue como lo había planeado— Pero Ash—volvió a decir Dawn—yo te amo. Y necesito demostrártelo enserio—

Ash se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su novia— pero Dawn, tú ya me haces feliz sin necesidad de tener relaciones—dijo con mucha sinceridad

Dawn comprendió a Ash, luego pensó que de verdad había ido muy lejos—perdón—Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada—es que tú me has hecho muy feliz... y yo quería hacerte feliz con esto—dijo decepcionada—solo quiero estar segura… de verdad no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?—dijo mientras una lagrima escurría por su mejilla

Ash se conmovió al ver a Dawn triste, ella en verdad estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con él. Ella solo quería hacerlo para estar junto con él para siempre. Ash solo quería que Dawn estuviera feliz, y eso sería lo que haría.

El entrenador se acercó a Dawn y la besó con mucha intensidad. Dawn se sorprendió con el beso, pero ella ya suponía a que llevaría, solo correspondió al beso mientras abrazaba a Ash.

Al romper el beso, Ash le dijo—creo que eso responde a tu pregunta—

Dawn lo miró—tal vez. Pero hace falta un poco más—dijo mientras volvía a besarlo.

La chica le sacó a Ash su camisa para dejar su abdomen descubierto. Ash solo le quitó la bata nuevamente para dejar su cuerpo al descubierto. Dawn se recostó en la cama, Ash se puso encima de ella para besarle el cuello lentamente. Dawn estaba feliz por lo que estaba haciendo junto con la persona que amaba, pero algo salió mal.

Ash rozó su pierna con la entrepierna de Dawn, al sentir el roce, la chica comenzó a recordar ese incidente que tuvo con Kenny en Sinnoh, comenzó a recordar lo que el coordinador le había hecho y lo que pudo haber hecho, y no solo eso, ella vio de forma metafórica el rostro de Kenny en Ash—NO—gritó Dawn mientras empujaba a Ash lejos de ella

Ash se sorprendió cuando fue empujado por Dawn, lanzándolo al suelo. Al levantarse vio que Dawn seguía sobre la cama pero esta vez estaba llorando—no puedo hacerlo… no puedo, no puedo—se decía la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ash estaba confundido, pero pronto comprendió lo que pasaba. Dawn había recordado que Kenny trató de violarla.

Ash… perdóname—dijo Dawn al ver a Ash—te amo. Pero no puedo hacerlo—siguió llorando al sentirse incompetente

Ash no se molestó ante la reacción de Dawn. Él recogió su bata, se la colocó a Dawn y la abrazó mientras la chica correspondía al abrazo.

Tranquila amor. No es tu culpa—decía Ash para consolar a Dawn

Pero Ash… yo quería hacerlo para ti—decía Dawn mientras trataba de calmarse

No Dawn, no te preocupes. Yo sabré esperar para cuando estés lista cariño—dijo el entrenador

Dawn se separó, secó sus lágrimas para poder hablar—gracias Ash. Ya estoy mejor—Dijo con una sonrisa

Dawn se acercó para volver a besar a Ash, al separarse Ash le dijo—será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir Dawn—

Dawn asintió con la cabeza. La pareja se puso sus ropas para dormir. Al recostarse, Dawn se acurrucó en el pecho de Ash, pero ella volteó a ver al chico—Lo siento—dijo con ojos lagrimosos

Ash abrazó a su novia—no te preocupes amor. Yo sabré esperar a cuando estés lista—dijo mientras le volvía a dar un último beso.

Dawn se recostó feliz, pues sabía que Ash no estaba molesto con ella y que él esperaría hasta el día en que ella estuviera realmente lista

/

Era aproximadamente las doce de la noche, Dawn estaba inquieta, algún sueño le estaba perturbando.

**_/Sueño/_**

Dawn había regresado al día en que tuvo el fuerte incidente con Kenny, estaba en la misma posición en la que Kenny la mantenía, pero está vez parecía que Ash no llegaría a salvarla

Acéptalo Dawn¡ Ash nunca vendrá a ayudarte—Dijo Kenny mientras rozaba la entrada de Dawn con su pene

NO KENNY POR FAVOR—gritaba Dawn—suéltame y te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie

Kenny penetró a Dawn con mucha fuerza y brusquedad, haciendo que a Dawn le doliera al momento, y eso hay que sumarle que Dawn no estaba mojada haciendo que le doliese aún más por la forma en como Kenny se movía. En su interior pensaba en Ash, el chico que tanto amaba y que ya no sería el que la desflorara**_—"Perdóname Ash"—_**se dijo a si misma

Ah… Dawn… estás muy apretada—decía Kenny quien no aguantaba el éxtasis del momento—creo que me vendré muy pronto—

Dawn se asustó al oír a Kenny—NO POR FAVOR… NO TE CORRAS DENTRO POR FAVOR—dijo Dawn mientras se movía bruscamente

Ya casi… ya casi—seguía diciendo Kenny

NO… CORRETE FUERA… SI QUIERES CORRETE EN MI ROSTRO… ME LO TRAGARÉ SI QUIERES PERO NO TE CORRAS DENTRO¡—seguía gritando para evitar que el coordinador se corriera dentro de ella

Vas a ver Dawn, te dejaré embarazada. Vas a tener un hijo mío—seguía diciendo Kenny

NO POR FAVOR¡ NO ME QUIERO EMBARAZAR—seguía gritando Dawn mientras seguía retorciéndose para que Kenny la soltara

Ya verás Dawn. Después de esto Ash ya no te querrá, pensarás que eres una Zorra y te dejará—dijo el coordinador mientras se corría en el interior de Dawn

Dawn gritó al sentir que Kenny se había corrido dentro de su útero. Podía sentir como su semen llenaba toda su matriz. Pero lo que más le preocupaba es que le había fallado a Ash

**_/_**

Dawn se levantó exaltada por la pesadilla que recién había tenido—Ash, tuve una…—le dijo a su novio, pero al voltear la cabeza no lo vio.

Ash no estaba a su lado, el chico había dejado sola a Dawn en la cama.

Ash… Donde Estás—Dawn llamaba a Ash mientras veía todas las paredes de la habitación—Me ha dejado. Ash me ha dejado—

La chica rompió a llorar mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos—Ash… perdóname… vuelve por favor—

Ash salió del cuarto de baño. Al salir, vio que Dawn estaba llorando nuevamente sobre la cama. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ella, se sentó en la cama y rápidamente le abrazó por la espalda—ya Dawn. No llores, no me fui, estoy aquí contigo—dijo el chico mientras acariciaba a Dawn

Ash… tengo miedo—decía Dawn mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su novio

Dawn, debes entender que yo siempre estaré contigo. Y nunca permitiré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima—seguía diciendo Ash

Dawn comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco, Ash seguía abrazándola para que calmara hasta que finalmente la chica se tranquilizó

Ya estas mejor?—preguntó Ash

Si Ash. Muchas gracias—Dijo Dawn

Será mejor que volvamos a…—Ash no terminó ya que en ese momento Dawn volvió a besarle en la boca con mucha intensidad.

El beso fue bastante fuerte, Dawn tiró a Ash de espaldas sobre la cama, ella se colocó encima de él. Quizás fue el beso más profundo e intenso que se dieron, ya que al romperlo su respiración era bastante pesada.

Ash—decía Dawn mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento—estoy lista—

Ash no se sorprendió al escuchar a Dawn, el joven sabía que ella quería intentarlo con él, pero de igual forma no estaba muy seguro—Dawn… estás segura? No tienes que hacerlo si en verdad no quieres—

Ash—dijo Dawn mientras miraba al chico seriamente—estoy completamente segura. Tú eres el único con el que yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Te amo, y tú eres el único que merece tomar mi virginidad. Todo es por amor—dijo Dawn mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Ash para besarlo nuevamente

Ash correspondió al beso, él también quería tener relaciones sexuales con Dawn, así que en esa ocasión ya no objetó ni una sola vez, sino que se dispuso a quitarle su camisón dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él, Dawn de igual forma le quitó la camisa al chico dejando su abdomen al descubierto.

La coordinadora comenzó a besar el cuello del chico, en determinados momentos le dio unos pequeños mordiscos haciendo que Ash gimiera un poco. La chica comenzó a bajar por el pecho de su novio dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva por todo el cuerpo del chico mientras bajaba. La coordinadora se detuvo al llegar a los calzoncillos del muchacho**_—"Aquí Voy"—_**se dijo a sí misma.

Dawn bajó los calzoncillos del chico dejando libre su pene que ya estaba erecto. La chica se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del miembro del chico, era la primera vez que ella veía uno y sobretodo tan cerca. Dawn tomó el miembro de Ash entre sus manos y suavemente comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo.

Ash estaba excitado completamente. Él ya quería que Dawn lamiera su virilidad, pero no quería presionar a Dawn pues nuevamente podría recordar su trauma.

**_"Vamos Dawn, solo piensa que es un helado. Dicen que tienes que metértelo a la boca como si fuera un plátano"—_**Dawn abrió la boca y lentamente fue metiendo el miembro viril de Ash dentro de su boca. La chica primero empezó con la cabeza la cual tenía "Pre-semen" en la punta. La chica utilizó su lengua para satisfacer a su novio quien ya sonreía de placer al sentir la fría lengua de su novia.

Dawn siguió metiendo la virilidad de su chico de poco en poco hasta que llegó a su garganta, la chica quería seguir introduciendo el pene de Ash completamente pero no podía

No te esfuerces Dawn, es tu primera vez. Así que no presiones, ya con lo que haces me siento muy feliz—dijo Ash al ver que Dawn quería presionarse creyendo que su garganta era lo suficientemente profunda para abarcar todo su miembro

Dawn asintió con la cabeza, así que comenzó a moverse. Los minutos pasaron y el chico estaba extasiado de lo que Dawn le hacía en ese momento. Mientras tanto, Dawn había comenzado a tomarle gusto al sabor.

Dawn… siento que ya me voy a Venir—dijo Ash quien sentía la necesidad de sujetar la cabeza de Dawn al momento de correrse, pero no lo hizo para no espantar a su novia.

La chica oyó a Ash y comenzó a acelerar su movimiento, ella quería que terminara de venirse. Ash se corrió, durante unos segundos estuvo eyaculando dentro de la boca de Dawn. La chica trató de tragar el semen de Ash pero era bastante, sin pensarlo sacó el miembro de Ash de su boca, este seguía corriéndose y tuvo que hacerlo en el rostro de la chica.

Dawn vio que era demasiado el semen del chico y sobretodo el que cayó en su rostro—era mucho Ash—dijo mientras se limpiaba

Dawn, recuéstate. Ya me has satisfecho a mí, ahora me toca complacerte—dijo Ash

Dawn hizo caso y se recostó en la cama. Ash se posicionó sobre la chica para besarla. Al romper el beso él comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Ash comenzó a lamer los pezones de su novia haciendo que ella se sintiera un tanto rara y cosquillosa a la vez. Al terminar, Ash bajó hasta la entrepierna de Dawn,

Ash podía ver la vagina de Dawn que ya había comenzado a mojarse. El chico metió un dedo dentro de Dawn haciendo que esta se retorciera y gimiera—eres muy sensibles Dawn—dijo Ash sonriendo

Calla… no digas cosas tan vergonzosas—dijo Dawn mientras comenzaba a jadear

Ash acercó su rostro para poder lamer la entrada de Dawn. El chico saboreaba los jugos que salían de la chica. Dawn se retorcía en la cama al sentir la lengua de Ash que se agitaba como una lombriz mientras que le metía los dedos rápidamente.

No pasó mucho para que Dawn curveara su espalda y se corriera en el rostro de Ash. Ash quedó empapado por el orgasmo de Dawn, pero dio ninguna objeción, él solo volvió a lamer su entrada para no dejar rastros de su orgasmo

La chica estaba jadeando. Ash se levantó—estás lista mi amor—dijo mientras acariciaba la entrada de la chica suavemente con su miembro

Espera Ash—dijo Dawn preocupando al entrenador—yo quiero estar arriba—

El entrenador se sorprendió. Por un segundo pensó que su novia se había vuelto a atemorizar. Sonrió para después acostarse en la cama. Dawn se colocó encima de Ash, lentamente fue rozando su entrepierna con el pene del chico—ya es hora Ash. Te entregaré mi virginidad solamente a ti—dijo mientras tomaba el miembro de su novio.

Dawn fue metiendo la virilidad De Ash lentamente—está entrando Ash—decía mientras jadeaba—ya casi llega al fondo—

El pene de Ash seguía abriéndose paso por el útero de Dawn. La chica gritó cuando sintió que el himen fue roto liberando un poco de sangre. Ash se preocupó al escuchar a Dawn gritar y ver que se detuvo mientras gemía de dolor

Dawn, estás bien—dijo Ash preocupado—ya no Dawn, será mejor que nos detengamos. No quiero que te siga doliendo—

Ash creía que le estaba haciendo daño a Dawn ya que parecía que a la chica le dolía al haber sido penetrada

No Ash. Solo fue por un momento. Pero ya me estoy reponiendo—dijo Dawn mientras se acercaba a Ash para besarlo, luego se separó un poco para decirle—vamos. Disfrutemos de nuestra primera vez—dijo para darle otro beso

Dawn se separó d Ash, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo mientras gemía, ya no de dolor, sino de placer—está caliente… se siente grandioso—decía mientras aceleraba su ritmo—como se siente Ash. Tu cómo te sientes cariño—

Yo también me siento muy bien—dijo Ash mientras jadeaba al igual que Dawn

Se siente tan bien—seguía diciendo la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—podría volverme adicta a esto Ash. Dime que si… dime que me harás el amor todos los días Ash—

Ash sonreía al oír a Dawn, no solo lo estaba disfrutando, sino que daba señales que se estaba recuperando de su trauma—si mi amor. Lo haré contigo cada que quieras—

Dawn se acercó para besar nuevamente al chico en una incesante batalla entre sus lenguas—se siente tan bien cuando lo haces con la persona que amas—dijo al romper el beso—la sensación de tu pene abriendo mi vagina es grandiosa—

Ash sujetó las caderas de su chica para aumentar el movimiento—eres magnifica Dawn—decía extasiado

Ash comenzó a acelerar su movimiento de caderas, ya estaba a punto de correrse

Hazlo, córrete dentro de mi Ash… HAZLO—dijo Dawn mientras sentía que Ash se corría dentro de ella—que te corras dentro de mi… se siente muy bien—

Dawn cayó en el pecho de Ash, jadeando por la excitación. Ash también estaba jadeando por haberse corrido una segunda vez esa noche

Estoy tan llena—decía la coordinadora mientras jadeaba del cansancio—aun puedes seguir. Verdad?—dijo mientras rápidamente todo su cansancio se desvanecía—todavía está muy duro—

Dawn acariciaba el pene de Ash con sus caderas y notaba que todavía seguía erguido. La chica comenzaba de nuevo a moverse de arriba abajo sobre el pene de Ash que parecía que se hacía más grande en su interior.

Ash comenzó a tocar los pechos de Dawn mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento

Eso Ash, toca mis pechos. Juega con ellos—decía Dawn excitada por el manoseo del chico—está llegando muy adentro. Creo que me voy a correr—

Ash se fascinó al ver la cara de Dawn, la chica sacó la lengua y movía sus ojos mirando al techo sin ningún motivo. Al verla así el chico se excitaba más, y sobre todo al sentir que su novia se había corrido con su miembro adentro.

La erección del chico se hizo más grande al escuchar el grito de placer de Dawn—haces unos ruidos bastantes lindos Dawn—decía

Ash cambió de posición, tomó a Dawn para dejarla sobre la cama jadeante. Él se levantó y sacó su virilidad del interior de su novia para poder correrse sobre todo su cuerpo.

No… por qué lo sacaste? Todo se va a desperdiciar—decía Dawn en un tono de decepción al ver que Ash eyaculaba fuera de su útero.

No pude evitarlo Dawn—dijo Ash—fue un reflejo

Dawn se sentó en la cama—el esperma debe entrar. No es para manchar el cuerpo de una chica—decía mientras se limpiaba el cuerpo

Lo siento—decía Ash pero sin total arrepentimiento en sus palabras

Bueno—decía Dawn con una sonrisa—hagámoslo otra vez. Pero esta vez te correrás dentro—

Dawn se arrodilló en la cama mientras Ash se colocaba detrás de ella. El chico comenzó a tocar y a mover los senos de Dawn furtivamente—esa es una manera pervertida de tocarlos Ash—decía Dawn mientras se excitaba gracias al chico que la tocaba—aun siendo virgen como yo, eres un maniaco—

He entrenado con la imaginación—dijo Ash mientras la besaba

Entonces muéstrame el resultado de tu entrenamiento—dijo Dawn al romper el beso.

Dawn se puso en "cuatro" sobre la cama dejando su entrada lista para que Ash la penetrara nuevamente

Ash agarró el trasero de Dawn y comenzó a acariciar la entrada de Dawn con su miembro

Rápido Ash, no sigas mirando—decía Dawn quien ya quería sentir nuevamente el placer dado por el chico—rápido, hazlo ya—

El chico introdujo su pene dentro de la vagina de la chica, pronto comenzó a mover sus caderas, metiendo y sacando a la vez su pene rozando en el interior del útero de Dawn

Más duro—pedía la coordinadora—hazlo más rápido, no te detengas—

Ash continuó complaciendo a la chica por casi quince minutos hasta que se corrió dentro de ella. Al hacerlo, libero bastante semen, fue tanto que hizo que Dawn también se corriera en ese momento

/

Habían pasado horas desde que el acto sexual había iniciado, Ash y Dawn se estaban corriendo por última vez en la noche al mismo tiempo que se daban un beso muy apasionado en la que sus lenguas batallaban por el control de la otra.

La pareja cayo totalmente agotada, estaban jadeando y totalmente satisfechos después de lo que acababan de hacer. Ash cogió las mantas de la cama y se cubrió junto con Dawn mientras ella abrazaba al chico totalmente -feliz te amo- decía Dawn mientras besaba a Ash -gracias por esto- volvió a decir Dawn mientras se recostaba en el pecho del muchacho. Ash se acercó a los labios de Dawn -a ti también amor, esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida- la pareja empezó a besarse apasionadamente hasta que cayo profundamente dormida.

Llego la mañana, Dawn se estaba levantando de su sueño -¿Ash?- dijo al ver a su novio quien dormía profundamente. Dawn se recostó en su pecho mientras que recordaba lo que sucedió en aquella mágica noche del día anterior -¿y si fue un sueño?- dijo Dawn, ella levanto un poco las sabanas y se llenó de alegría al ver que las cosas que sucedieron el día anterior fueron reales.

Ash se empezó a despertar pues los movimientos que hacia Dawn le hicieron reaccionar -buenos días Dawn- dijo Ash mientras le planto un beso a su novia. Dawn se recostó en Ash, ella estaba hablando sobre lo bien que se sintió ayer por la noche pero Ash no decía nada pues estaba pensando en algo muy serio.

Dawn empezó a notar que Ash no le prestaba atención -¿qué te sucede Ash?- dijo Dawn preocupada -¿acaso no te gusto lo de ayer?- dijo Dawn aún más preocupada. Ash estaba pensando, estaba pensando en un tema muy serio y eso era algo que lo daría conocer a Dawn de inmediato -Dawn… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Ash con determinación.

Dawn quedo totalmente helada por lo que dijo Ash, ella estaba totalmente impresionada al escuchar lo que Ash le dijo -¡SI! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!- dijo Dawn mientras lloraba de felicidad y empezaba a besar a Ash con mucha pasión. El movimiento del cuerpo desnudo de Dawn, hicieron que Ash empiece a reaccionar, específicamente hiso reaccionar a su entrepierna pues Dawn empezó a sentir algo muy duro que le rozaba -así que… quieres más- dijo Dawn quien ponía una cara de pervertida mientras bajaba quedando cubierta por las sabanas -está más grande que ayer- dijo Dawn para luego introducírselo en la boca.

Toda esa mañana ambos tuvieron sexo pues era como la celebración del futuro compromiso en la que ellos estaban involucrados. De esa forma fue como Ash y Dawn se unieron para toda la vida.

Durante todo el viaje en Unova, ambos le dijeron tanto a Delia y Johanna que se casarían, pero que eso sería cuando ambos cumplieran la mayoría de edad. También, ellos tenían una vida sexual en la que casi todos los días lo hacían debido a que Dawn si se llegó a convertir en una adicta, incluso lo llegaron a hacer en lugares públicos. Pero nunca fueron descubiertos.

Pasaron los años, Ash y Dawn se casaron cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad. Todo parecía felicidad, pero las cosas mejoraron más pues el mismo año en la que ellos se casaron, Dawn llego con la noticia que estaba embarazada.

De esa forma fue que la pareja vivió feliz, a pesar de que Dawn sufrió al inicio, ahora ella vivía tranquilamente pues dejo todo ese sufrimiento en el pasado. Nunca más volvieron a saber de Kenny, pero eso ya no importaba pues tanto Ash como Dawn cuidaban ahora de una pequeña niña que es la razón de ser de la actual pareja de esposos.

FIN


End file.
